The Cycle Reborn
by Dragon Rider of Hogwarts
Summary: The Empire is in a new era of peace as the Dragon Order rises under the leadership of Eragon, but evil never dies. As Alagaësia is thrown into chaos, a new Rider emerges with strange abilities beyond any normal Dragon Rider. United both the Rider and his young Warlock brother will fight to free their home from the dark grip of darkness. *Rated M for Violence in future chapters*
1. Part I

The Cycle Reborn

**Discovery**

The echo of his hurried feet slapping against the hard, frigid blocks of the city sewers filled Rayden's ears as he fled the group of men trying to kill him. As he turned a corner, he heard the leader, a large, brutish man, shout for the group to split up and find him. The years Rayden had spent as a street boy had granted him with an extensive knowledge of the underbelly of the Capital City. As he lowered himself into an alcove, he heard his uncle's men moving away. As the sound of the men faded Rayden let out the breath he had not realised he was holding.

"_How?" _he wondered, _"How could they have found me after three years?"_ Rayden was the son of a well-loved general in the National Guard, during the time of the Great War they were known as the Varden. Rayden was only a small child when the war ended and the great Shadeslayer and his azure dragon defeated the Tyrant King. As the young child watched his father receive titles and land from Queen Nasuada herself, he failed to see and understand the venomous looks his uncle had been giving his father.

As the boy grew up on the estate awarded to the General as everyone called him, he became wary of his uncle who had followed the family and helped to maintain the accounts of the estate. The young Rayden could see his uncle leaving along the forest path in the dead of night. When the man was questioned, he would tell the young child to be quiet and mind his business.

When the boy's father grew frail from an illness even the elves could not heal, the General named Rayden as the Heir to Wiseaxe line with his uncle as regent who, in the event of illness or death would take over the estate. Now Rayden noticed the greedy gleam in his uncle's eyes, began to question the healers on his father's illness more thoroughly, and was not surprised to discover that it was caused by a poison last used by the Tyrant's Black Hand. When this information was revealed, the uncle was quick to push the 11-year-old Rayden out of the room stating that he did not need to hear such horrors and hardships.

The next day the estate was woken by the scream of his father's nursemaid. As Rayden ran past his seemingly worried uncle, he saw his father's prone form lying across the bed with thick, black lines spread out along his face and torso with a large black oval centring over his heart. It seemed the poison worked by solidifying the blood in the vessels spread throughout his body

.

All this was to much for the young boy to handle and he ran and ran and kept on running until the estate was smaller that a spec of dust on the horizon. As the boy travelled from city to city, he begged for his meals from the locals and working for a small, warm corner to curl up in at night. After four years of running and hiding he ended up in Ilirea working for the local barkeep, Orsin, who had taken him in after he was found begging outside the gates in the torrential rains that swept through the country for two months straight.

Orsin tried to raise the boy as he would his own. Word quickly spread throughout lower part of the city that the old barkeep raising a young boy who grew to become a handsome, young man who was the envy of the local boys as he drew the attention of the girls living in the city. The quiet, reserved manner that the boy, Rayden, moved in confused those as he acted as a though there was danger around each corner.

It was now sitting a dark, rancid, creepy sewer that Rayden realised how ironic it was that on the night of his entrance into manhood the men hired by his uncle happened to wander into the bar. While he may have changed physically, he still retained a scar on his left cheek that he received when he was playing with one of his fathers many knives. The men immediately gave chase.

As Rayden tried to pull himself out of the alcove, his foot caught on a loose brick causing the wall to fall in on itself revealing a tunnel that continued around a bend. Rayden decide that this tunnel must be important otherwise why somebody would bother to hide it. As he walked through the tunnel, a strange odour filled his nose. Finally, he rounded the corner to come face to face with a door as black as the void; the door looked as though it was crafted from pure ebony. Strange symbols and glyphs adorned the edge of the frame. Rayden knew from his studies of the language used by the Riders and Elves that these symbols were older than that of either group.

As he pushed, his weight against the heavy door it swung open more easily than he anticipated and he feel through the doorway into the dark, stuffy room. Spread at even points across the floor where vents, filling the room with steam that stung at Rayden's eyes he could barely make out the silvery glow coming form the far side of the room. As he shuffled his way closer, removing his tunic in order to withstand the humidity of the room he reached out towards the object and at that moment the steam parted allowing him a clear view of the object, he realised instantly what it was, having seen them presented through the city many times. It was and egg.

A silver Dragons egg.

**The Egg**

Rayden stare at the egg set on an emerald cushion surrounded by candles that burned with an intense white flame. As he stepped up to the podium upon which the cushion and egg rested be felt a pull towards the egg and began to panic. Everyone knew that The Dragons and his or her Riders. These thoughts brought the urges to pick up the egg and simply hold it to the forefront of his mind.

As he pondered what would happen when and if he lifted the egg, he noticed that the steam in the room was beginning to clear, passing into vents set within the walls. The walls were covered in the same glyphs as the frame of the door, this time however there were images scattered along sections of the walls. It was by looking at these images, not drawings, as they were different, Rayden realised that the room was pentagonal. As he moved towards the wall to the left of the wall, still deep in thought, he looked at the first image set upon the wall. It depicted a small farming village set in the centre of a vast mountain range.

As he moved on the next image showed a boy, no older than him-self, stalking a young buck. Again, he moved forward this section showed an image of a blue stone similar in shape to that of the egg behind him only smaller. The image was surrounded by the depiction of the boy from the second panel this time set upon a giant sapphire dragon. With a jolt, he realised that he was looking at an image of the great hero, the Elder Rider Eragon Shadeslayer and the great Sky Queen Saphira. As he moved on past the walls, he saw the Battle of Farthen Dûr, as the elf Queen Arya shattered the Star Rose to save the Elder Rider. He saw the journey across the country to the city of the Fair Folk were the rider undertook vigorous training under a colossal golden dragon. The next panel showed the legendary Battle of the Burning Plains where Eragon fought against his half-brother Murtagh and his red dragon Thorn.

The Third wall showed the death of the Ra'zac and their demon parents at the hand of Shadeslayer and his cousin Lord Stronghammer. Next, it showed him once again in the Guarding forest conversing with the Menoa Tree in search of a new weapon. This panel was accompanied by the image of Eragon wielding the fire-sword Brisinger against swarms of Galbatorix army in the city of Feinster.

The fourth wall showed the Varden's battle against the Empire and their victories against in the various holds of the empire. It depicted Eragon's journey to the island of Vroengard and into the Vault of Souls. The final panel showed Eragon battling the Tyrant King surrounded by hundreds of stars.

As Rayden moved on to the final panel he was shocked to find it empty. As he gazed at the blank panel, he wondered who had taken the time to create these fairths, for that is what they were, and to then abandon them before finishing them. With a sigh he realised he could not delay any longer, strode, with purpose to the pedestal, and lifted the egg from its cushion. As he cradled the egg close to his bare chest, he was amazed at the smooth, cool surface of the egg. However, what surprised him was the soft, rhythmic pulse within the egg.

As he wrapped the egg in high threadbare tunic, hoping to hide it from the sight of the curious citizens of Ilirea and it is guard, he decided to beg an audience from High Queen Nasuada in hope she could pass word to the Riders that he found an egg. As he thought of separating himself from the egg he felt a presence push against his conciseness and hurried before anything could happen, wary of the magicians that worked outside the Elders Laws of Magicka.

As the door swung shut of its own accord, Rayden missed the fifth wall shimmer and the form of him clutching a silver egg to his torso filled the first blank panel. As Rayden exited the sewer the glyphs, carved into the door by those older than time itself, glowed with a bright, silver werelight and a figure clothed in a dark gray robe appeared in the chamber. The figure turned to gaze at the newest image adorning the chamber of the Soothsayer.

"It has begun."

"Leave now street rat" the guard ordered as Rayden asked once again for an audience with the Queen and her council. With a sigh he turned to leave wondering if he could contact a rider to ask them about the egg.

"Wait," a new voice called, "You boy, what is it you wish to speak to the High Queen of Alagaësia about?"

Rayden turned to see a young woman, not three years older than himself, with raven coloured hair and deep, purple eyes walking towards him at a hurried pace. At her feet marched a dark, brown cat with a tufted tail staring intently at the bundle of cloth in Rayden's arms.

"I wish to speak with her, it concerns a matter of great importance, I am sorry I can not tell any but her." He added the last part reluctantly as he knew the chances of an audience were unlikely.

The woman smiled at him and nodded her head, "That it is, follow me please." With a smirk at the spluttering guard, she turned on her heal and strode into the white palace. Rayden eagerly followed ensuring that he did not jostle the precious egg a great deal.

**The Queens Choice**

As Rayden followed the woman he knew to be the Witch child, Elva the cool air blowing from the depths of the castle sent shiver across his back and he realised that he was about to great the queen naked from the waist up. Although Rayden was, due to years spent running, climbing and fighting, gifted with a well defined physique that included a clear set of abdominal muscles that were defined against his lean body, the idea of meeting the Queen half clothed still brought a blush to his cheeks.

As he was about to mention this to Elva she turned to him and said, "I have sent a messenger to fetch you a set of robes that will allow you to keep the egg safe from watchers. Now wait here for the messenger and when you are changed knock three times upon the door." With that, she walked through the aforementioned doors.

As Rayden stared, slack jawed at the now closed door he failed to notice a palace servant approach him carrying a set of deep, sapphire robes. He ignored her until the cat, which had stayed behind as opposed to following Elva, nudged is leg and let a low-pitched purr to get his attention. As he apologised to the girl who left blushing at the site of his toned body, he set the bundle containing the now vibrating egg carefully on the stone floor and slipped the robes onto his body, tying them with the sash provided by Elva.

Picking up the egg, approached the door anxiously. As he raised his hand to knock on the golden door, the egg gave a violent shudder and almost fell from his hands. The cat, who hissed at the action, looked up suddenly into Rayden's eyes. As he gazed back into the orange eyes, he sensed a deep, wise being within the animal. Blinking twice, he straightened up, secured the egg once more and knocked three times upon the door.

As the doors swung open on hidden hinges, the odd cat darted forward through the growing gap in the doors. When the door finally stopped moving Rayden stepped into the Grand Hall of Ilirea gazing at the height of the room he nervously approached the raised dais, upon which sat the throne of the Queen.

Looking up he saw Elva and an unknown boy, whose eyes looked exactly like the cat from outside, standing of to the side gazing at him with calculating eyes. With a jolt he realised he was looking at a werecat. Finally he turned his eyes on the woman sitting before him. As he looked into the eyes of the Queen, he remembered the tales that Orsin told him about their Warrior Queen. Looking into those eyes he believed every one of those stories.

"What is it that my advisors have cancelled every meeting I have for the day, simply so I can meet you." Queen Nasuada asked staring intently at him.

Swallowing to try moistening his dry throat he replied, "I… I found something underground that I believe is important, my queen. I was hiding from the mercenaries my uncle sent to kill me and I happened upon a strange room which contained this." With that, he uncovered the silver egg and was worried when he saw the surface was now covered in miniscule cracks and was continued to shake more violently than before. "I believe that it is a Dragon's Egg." He stated with as much confidence as he could. Not daring to breath, he lifted his head to lock gazes with the Queen, who was staring at him with an expression of confusion and surprise.

"Where did you find it?"

"In a strange room filled with images of The Great Rider and his Dragon. Ma'am" Rayden replied, feeling slightly better as he saw Elva and the Werecat smile at him as though they knew something.

"My lady," Elva interrupted, "he is not lying, and he _is_ the one the Soothsayer spoke of." Whatever it was she was talking about it seemed to surprise and worry the Queen.

"Is that so, well then Elva first summons Angela, Short-Tail please, contact Aleri and Silgan and tell them to meet me immediately." As she spoke, she rose and muttered to herself as the two left the room in a hurry, Elva only stopping to grasp Rayden's arm gently.

"My Queen, please the egg is cracking, what do I do? Rayden begged worriedly as the silver surface began to shudder and separate. "Please!" he repeated, forgetting that it was the High Queen he just shouted at.

"Already it has decided," She said with a tone of surprise. "So soon after being found?"

Before either could say anymore, the great doors opened with a loud boom and a woman of short height and wild curly hair.

"Sooo, what is it that my… shall we say delicate experiments were rudely interrupted by that ill mannered, if sweet girl?" the woman addressed Nasuada.

"This dragon egg and who appears to be its bonded." The queen answered, not stirred at the least by the odd nature of the woman. "It, according to Elva, concerns the Soothsayer Prophesy."

"Really, well I didn't expect this to happen, so soon after Eragon." Angela stated in return. "Well all we can do is to get him to Hvitr-Kverst and Eragon soon. The boy needs training, fast."

Rayden could not believe what he was hearing. This woman expected him to train with the Riders. And what did the Queen mean by '_bonded.'_

"Are you insane woman?" he shouted still confused over the situation and the growing violence of the tremors running over the egg.

At his announcement the women lifted her hand and held her forefinger and thumb roughly and inch apart.

"Little bit, just great, can you help with the egg or not I'm worried about it." he stated before laying the egg on a table and pushing away any dishes and scrolls near it.

"Ah don't worry my boy, it's hatching for you, all you need to do is keep it warm and safe." The curly haired woman stated calmly.

With that, Rayden turned his back on Nasuada, Elva and Angela to focus on the almost hatched egg.

**Dragons and Riders**

As time passed Rayden became more and more restless as the dragon within the egg refused to hatch. It confused him to why he cared so much about the egg, only that it hurt even thinking of abandoning it. The only ones who were not bothered were Angela who was content knitting using what looked like a crystal needle set. When asked about the pattern she said it was the ward of Ilimbar Sheepbiter. Rayden, who was not yet used to the odd witch, laughed and asked her what it really meant. In response Angela proceeds to throw a piece of fruit at his head, stating were all men dumb, or was it just the important Dragon Riders.

Another calm presence was Elva, who sat on a cushion set at the feet of Nasuada and Angela and was engrossed in completing a sketch of the werecat, Short-Tail. She had only left once to check on the progress of the two Riders assigned to protect Ilirea. From her prediction, it would be forty minutes before they landed.

At last, as Rayden's eyelids began to fall, a loud crack sounded through the room. As everyone in the room turned their eyes to the egg lain in Rayden's lap, they simultaneously moved forward and crowded around the boy and egg. The centrepiece of the egg had become completely separated from the egg and was balanced on top of something.

As they moved, closer still the shell fragment fell to the side revealing a small, silver head, with a set of bright, white eyes looking up at Rayden. As he gazed at the dragon, he felt a sense of kinship, the likes of which he never had. With a high pitched yowl the dragon broke free of the remaining shell and spread its long, thin wings, flapping them thrice to remove the remaining fluid.

Rayden examined the dragon as it continued to stretch and then crawled up his right arm to rest upon his shoulder. The scales were sliver, ranging from the brightest being on his back, tail, neck and head while those upon its belly, and paws were stark white, as though bleached by the sun. As it moved to make itself more comfortable its claws, sharp as a sword scratched against the fabric of Rayden's robe. He laughed when it yawned and sneezed at once, losing a blast of super heated air. At this, Angela pushed Nasuada and Elva aside and moved closer to study the hatchling.

"Rayden, how hot was that blast of air? Did it burn?" she asked taking out one of her crystal needles and holding it in front of the tiny dragon, waiting for it to release another gust of the heated air. Rayden moved his hand to push the witch away from the tiny dragon's snout. As his hand passed in front of the dragon, its head shot forward and bumped its snout against the palm of his hand.

As soon Rayden's palm made contact with the diamond hard scales, he felt a blast of fiery energy spread up his arm through the rest of his body. As the fire spread though his body, it intensified causing him to stiffen in pain. All he wanted to do was roar at the world for the pain and then, it was over. As quickly as it began it left him, only a dull throbbing sensation remained in the palm of his right hand and a pulsing on the edge of his conscience. A Gedwëy Ignasia. As he stared at the silvery oval on his palm, Angela's loud voice, repeating her question, broke through his stupor.

"I don't know, as hot as a flame. It felt different though." He snapped at her, annoyed that she interrupted.

"Well get him to do it again boy and think of a name, he needs one."

"What how?" Rayden asked confused, now more than ever.

"Think it, feel his mind and yours beginning to merge." The witch replied in a knowing tone.

On hear command Rayden closed his eyes searching for the connection between him and the dragon no, his dragon. As he pushed his mind out, he felt his consciences brush against something. Knowing this was the silver dragons mind, it felt both powerful and calm.

"_Hello. Who are you?" _he thought feeling stupid, as the dragon had just hatched.

"_Do not feel foolish my Rider, I am Taalion, cub of Embrien and Bíradium. I remained within my egg for nigh over one thousand and five hundred years." _A powerful, yet young voice echoed through his mind.

"_Taalion, what do you mean your Rider?" _Rayden asked slightly worried that the young hatchling had made a mistake.

"_I have made no mistake, little one. You. Are. My. Rider. I chose you." _Taalion answered with a forceful tone. "_I have waited over one thousand years for you to find my egg. I am sure of my choice."_

Rayden was surprised with the force that the little dragon spoke. As he, thought about what Taalion had said a page ran into the hall and spoke to the High Queen.

"The Riders are here milady, Aleri and Silgan are approaching and their dragons will fly through the access way." The small boy relayed this in one breath all the while looking Taalion with a curious gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you Erik, that's all." Nasuada replied trying to hide her smile as the boy backed out of the room, almost tripping over the scarf that Angela was knitting, as he never took his gaze away from the little dragon wrapped around Rayden's shoulders. Before he left, Taalion stretched his wings and flew to the boy, who on seeing the dragons intended pathway froze. As the silver dragon hovered before the boy, he arched his neck and touched the boy upon his brow. With that, Taalion simply turned in the air and glided back to land on Rayden's shoulder.

"_What was that?" _Rayden queried when the boy left.

"_I was simply ensuring that he is safe until we leave."_ Taalion replied in his mind.

"_Why, why until we leave?"_

"_Because, he is coming with us."_ The dragon replied in a matter or fact tone.

Before the confused Rider could question the dragon further, the giant doors opened once again, admitting two figures. The first was clearly an elf as her face was more beautiful than anything Rayden had seen before, a blade at her side, sheathed in a deep purple colour, this was Aleri of the Fair Folk.

The second figure could only be described as the polar opposite of Aleri. The seven foot tall, Kull cut a striking image with a large broadsword upon his back sheathed within a dark, almost black scabbard. Silgan one of the two Urgal Dragon Riders in Alagaësia was the rider of a dragon so strong it was rumoured that when it first hatched it needed to be subdued by several Kull including Silgan with whom he then bonded.

"High Queen Nasuada, we bring news from the Elder Rider." Aleri announced as the pair approached the group.

"Eragon? What does he want?" the Queen asked with a look of shock on her face. The Great Rider had not been seen in Alagaësia since he left at the end of the Tyrants reign.

"He said, 'I will come' that is all," the Elvin Rider stated while glancing at Taalion and Rayden. "We know however that he and Lady Arya intend to be here before tomorrow. He wishes to know more about the boy and requests that Angela stays, as she knows the contents of the Soothsayers Prophesy."

"The Great Rider wishes to meet me?" Rayden spoke up, interrupting Nasuada for the fifth time that day. "Don't new Dragon Riders train with the Elves for two years?"

"Yes boy, normal Riders do, you however, you and that dragon of yours are special, do not ask me why. I am only repeating what the Elder said to us when we learned of the silver ones hatching." Silgan stated in a low, guttural voice.

This was something Rayden could not understand, and when Ilron, Silgan's Dragon, announced that the 'Azure and Emerald ones' were approaching caused Rayden to turn and tune out everything except Taalion and simply stare at the giant, resting forms of Ilron and Biumth laying behind Nasuada's throne.

**Mr. and Mrs. Shadeslayer**

The Great Hall of Ilirea was abuzz with activity, servants and nobles alike rushed about following the orders of the High Queen in order to prepare the palace for the arrival of Eragon and Arya. Rayden however, was still sitting at the same table, with Angela, Silgan and Aleri. The hatchling Taalion was sleeping now, wrapped inside Rayden's old tunic, seemingly oblivious to the panic occurring around him and his new Rider.

Rayden watched the Sun's descent through the giant window that dominated the wall behind the Queens throne. As the circle of light descended, he wondered what game the Fates were playing when his life had been set out. He was not anyone important, he had no true family, and his father's servants believed that Rayden killed his father out of greed. He had not done anything to be honoured with the title of Dragon Rider. He did not voice these thoughts out of fear of Taalion's reaction.

A load bang sounded though the hall causing Taalion to awaken and Rayden to turn to see the source. It was the young page, Erik, who had been knocked over by one of the ambassadors from Surda. The boy had been carrying a pitcher of wine and when the nobleman had knocked the boy aside while trying to catch the attention of a maid who was attending to the High Queen.

"I… I'm sorry milord, it was an accident." Erik stuttered as he hurried to wipe the wine of the soaked man.

"You little piece of shit, I'll have you put in a cell. Elvin silk, this robe has been in my House for two hundred years!" the man roared at the cowering child, who now was cowering at the feet of the man. Taalion began to snarl and spit at the man. As the nearby servants saw this, they backed away from the area. As Nasuada moved to stop the man, Angela and the two Riders stepped in her way halting her movement. Whatever she asked Rayden could not hear, nor did he care right then. Unknown to the inhabitants of the Chamber, two hooded figures entered through a side door, watching the commotion. The Surdan had raised his hand to strike the now sobbing child.

Faster than most could see Rayden leapt forward and the man's hand struck him on his chest. The ambassador was now even more furious and in his rage failed to see the silver Dragon hatchling now lying in the boy's waist.

"Who are you boy to challenge my authority, you are nothing but a lazy servant. I watched you sitting at the table, ignoring the commands of the High Queen." The Surdan sneered at him.

"_Tell him who you are, use your new title."_ A strange voice spoke in Rayden's head.

Following the advice of the voice, Rayden stood to his full height and spoke in a loud voice, while raising his hand and presenting the silver Gedwëy Ignasia.

"I am Rayden, Rider of Taalion, I order you to stop your attempt on punishing the child, and he is under my protection." The latter part of the announcement came to Rayden when he remembered Taalion stating the boy would follow them to the Riders Island.

The Surdan was stunned and began to stutter and stumble over half formed apologies. As Rayden turned his back on the man he bent down swiftly and picked up the quiet child, Taalion moving to the floor and following at his feet. As Rayden brought the young boy to the table the sat at earlier, he noticed that the marks on the boys uniform indicated that he was an orphan. This knowledge gave Rayden a sense of kinship with the boy and he silently promised to help him in anyway.

As Rayden fed the young boy with bread and milk, the two hooded figures approached the Queen as they walked a roar of thunder filled the Chamber. The noise stirred Erik from his stupor and he jolted at the sight of Taalion resting in his lap.

"What happened? I remember spilling the wine and then the man about to hit me. And then nothing." The child asked, once again entranced by Taalion's form.

"Nothing you need to worry about. It over, now how would you like to stay with me and Taalion, my Dragon, while we wait for the Riders?" Rayden asked the boy.

"Yes please!" the boy cried eagerly, bouncing with excitement in Rayden's lap. "Please, I promise I'll behave."

"Of course you can." Rayden replied laughing at the nine year olds antics.

Before he could say anything else the High Queen called for all to leave the Great Hall save a few, as Erik made to leave Rayden held him down, whispering in his ear to remind him of the promise he had made to the boy.

As the Queen moved to her throne, she announced, "Presenting Elder Rider Eragon Shadeslayer and Master Rider Arya Shadeslayer."

The two hooded figures dropped their hoods revealing the faces of a man and a woman. Both appeared to be of Elfish descent, although the man looked more rugged than the other male Elves Rayden had occasionally seen around the city. The man was garbed in a travelling cloak with a set of deep, dark blue armour that was almost black unless the light was shining on it. Strapped to his waste was the blade Brisinger. Eragon Shadeslayer, a man who had not been seen in the country since the Great War.

The woman was even more beautiful than Aleri, she to be wearing a travelling cloak and under it wore a set of emerald of armour as dark as the man she accompanied, at her hip was Támerlein. Arya, Queen of the Elves.

As the remaining inhabitants of the hall dropped to one knee, so did Rayden who pulled Erik down as well. As the crowd rose the two dragons behind the throne parted as the opening in the wall was cleared to admit the massive forms of two more Dragons, Rayden was sure that there had never been five Dragons in one room since the fall of the First Riders.

The first Dragon was Fírnen, who was larger than both Ilron and Biumth. His massive green form carved a path through the crowd. As he passed Rayden compared him to Taalion, the larger Dragon's limbs were much stockier than those of Taalion were, when compared on a scale, though Rayden assumed that was due to the age difference. Although he may already be slightly biased but Rayden thought that Taalion's scales were slightly brighter than the emerald dragon.

As soon as he thought this Taalion gave an audible snort and loosed another stream of heated air, Rayden blushed and realised he had not closed his mind to Taalion since he hatched. As he passed, Fírnen lowered his head to Taalion's level and observed him with a huge, emerald eye. Taalion stretched his shoulders, stood to his full two foot height, and looked the larger male in the eye. The older dragon snorted at the antics of the younger dragon.

Rayden, who was still holding Erik in place by the shoulders, felt the little child stiffen as Fírnen pass. In response, he squeezed the boy's shoulders and looked down to reassure him with a small smile. As he looked at the small boy smiling back he realised he had found the first step to getting the family he had wanted since his father died. He had a brother.

As these thoughts were running through Rayden's head, the opening the Dragons passed through was blacked out by the enormous size of the approaching sapphire Dragon. As Saphira entered the hall, the remaining inhabitants of the hall marvelled at the sight of the oldest dragon in existence, although she was only thirty and three years old, the great azure dragon Saphira was over thirty foot tall. Holding her head high the great Dragon passed by Rayden and Taalion, pausing only to glance at the young boy and silver Dragon hatchling she moved on to stand tall behind that Elder and Master Riders and beside her mate Fírnen.

"So my Queen," began Eragon "will you introduce me to my new Rider?"

"Yes, yes of course Rayden, Taalion step forward, this is Eragon Shadeslayer, Elder Rider of the Second Dragon Rider Order."

"My master I am honoured, May I present my Dragon, Taalion, I am Rayden Wiseaxe." Rayden spoke, taking the words that Elva had drilled into his head before the arrival of their guests. At the mention of his last name the Queen stiffened and stepped back to whisper in Elva's ear, the purple-eyed woman only nodded, staring at the wall behind Rayden.

The Queen nodded and on some hidden signal, the guards moved forward to seize Rayden, forgetting the young Dragon hatchling that, after only five hours of being bonded would protect his Rider with his life.

**The New Apprentice**

As the heavily armed men moved to grab Rayden, Taalion stretched his wings and moved in front of him. As the guards continued to approach the silver Dragonling spread his jaw and released a spray of super heated air, spreading the heated air over the guards. The heat was so intense that the guards were forced to stop and then retreat. Before Taalion stopped the spread of heated air, a small sliver of silver flame escaped his maw.

At the sight of the attacking guards both Fírnen and Saphira bellowed roars that reverberated of the chamber walls and moved to stand by Taalion, Rayden and Erik, who when the guards moved forward had moved to crouch behind Rayden in fear. As Rayden started to push Erik back and moved towards the alcove the Dragons entered through, the four Riders and two remaining Dragons watched without moving as the scene unfolded. Elva moved to stand defiantly in front of the retreating pair while Angela stepped up to Eragon and began to whisper hurriedly in his ear.

18


	2. Part II

The Cycle Reborn

**The Truth and Revelations**

"Wait!" the inhabitants of the room froze as Eragon stepped forward, Arya a step behind him. After muttering a sentence in Angela's ear, he moved to stand beside Rayden and Taalion, his companion standing on the right of the new bonded younglings.

"As Elder Rider I demand the right to test the boy's innocence." Eragon stated in his rich voice, glancing at Arya who smirked slightly. Suffice to stay it was known that the Elder Rider never intervened in the High Queen's court. "It is my belief, and that of Saphira that the boy is innocent and has been framed." He spoke to the Queen directly before turning a whispering in Erik's ear causing the little boy to shake.

Panic filled Rayden as he wondered what Eragon could have said that caused the youngster to turn red and bounce up and down. He knew that regardless of what happened he would keep the promise he made to his brother. Before the Rayden or Taalion could ask what he said, Nasuada stepped forward with a scowl on her face.

"Eragon the Imperial Law states that all suspects must be held for one day before being questioned." As she said this Eragon moved from his position beside Erik to look the Queen in her deep, ebony eyes, he frowned and glanced at the other Riders guarding the hall. With a short nod, the Elfin and Urgal Riders moved to mount their dragons.

"Farewell, Rayden Wiseaxe, we shall meet on Hvitr-Kverst and we will share a mug of ale together." Silgan grunted from atop Ilron. As the muscular beast stretched its wings, flapping twice rose and flew through the Dragon Portal at the back of the hall. Erik ran forward as if to follow but Rayden held him back not wanting to let the boy go. He knew it was irrational but felt as though he would lose the child if he let go.

"Very well Shadeslayer, all but the Riders and my Inner Council leave." With a speed, Rayden had not seen the room was cleared and silent again save for the sharp clicking of Angela's knitting needles. As Rayden spared the item a glance he realised she was know knitting what appeared to be a pair of underwear that would fit about seven people in one hole. Shaking his head, he stepped forward, standing beside Arya who had moved to stand with her husband again.

"What will happen now, can't you just read my mind with magic and be done with it?" Rayden asked the Elf. Before she could answer, Taalion made his presence known from atop the giggling Erik's head.

"_It is not that simple youngling, the mind is a vast and complex creation and it goes against a beings self preservation to open their mind to another, save their dragon or soul partner." _Again the way Taalion spoke reminded Rayden that the newborn dragon was over a millennia old.

"If I may," Eragon spoke, "I have devised a way for a person or dragon to present memories to others without feeling pain. I call it a Memory disc, however my darling wife decided it needed a more elegant name." he finished with a grin at Arya who blushed before stepping up to him and giving the Elder Rider a peck on the cheek before turning to the gathered party.

"The device uses a spell similar to the spells that are used to communicate via our enchanted mirrors, _I _call it a Pensieve. The spell is _Ethgri Manin_, which means to invoke memory in the ancient tongue. Now, even though you are only new to magic I can see that you have more power already than most elves have at their mature point in life." As she spoke, she walked towards Fírnen and produced a silver disc roughly two feet in diameter from a saddlebag on the saddle. Angela and Elva shared a quick glance with Eragon at the mention of Rayden's magic potential.

"Now," Arya continued, using a quick spell to suspend the mirror in front of the crowd, "Bring the memory of what happened to your father and we can prove your innocence, just remember to speak very clearly and stay focused." Nodding Rayden followed the instructions of Arya and Taalion in accessing his magic reserves, stating the phrase of magic the room's occupants watched as a young boy followed a hooded figure through the manor, a child's questions waved aside as he accused his the figure of misdeeds. The final next memory caused Erik to turn in fear as the young Rayden found his fathers dead form.

"Is that proof enough, my Queen?" Rayden asked, in a strained tone, it was obvious to all the display had upset the young man.

"Yes, I apologise for my rash moves, your father was a fine man and his death caused great sorrow through the Empire and Surda. You are granted a full pardon and you should know that justice has been served to your uncle; he died of pox two weeks prior. The men chasing you wished to collect a bounty set by the Wiseaxe Estate, not your uncle." Nasuada spoke in a confident tone.

"Wait if my uncle is dead, thanks the gods, who controls the estate? I was an only child." Rayden asked picking a still sobbing Erik from around his knees. "I doubt any woman would wish to beat a child of his." The latter part of Rayden's statement caused Angela to look up from her knitting and chuckle.

"My dear boy, isn't it obvious?" Angela spoke with a grin, "You, yourself just proved you are the only member of House Wiseaxe in Alagaësia. You are now Lord Rayden Wiseaxe, Rider of the Dragon Taalion, duh!"

At this speech, Rayden simply stared open mouthed at the witch, before turning to the Queen to confirm it only to find she and Arya had left the hall. As if in answer to his unvoiced confusion Elva stepped forward, stroking her hand along Erik's tear streaked face.

"The Queens have left to attend to matters of state and the trouble brewing in Surda." She spoke before informing Rayden that the servants in the castle were gathering clothing and other items he may need before journeying to the Rider's Home. At this Rayden blushed and stammered a thank you and asked if it would be no trouble to collect Erik's belongings as well. With a smile Elva left to inform a servant of the changes.

Amazed and confused by the day he was having Rayden sat with Erik on his lap and listened to the interesting conversation Eragon was having with Angela, while Erik seemed to want to play more with Taalion and the other Dragons. This in itself did not bother Rayden but he couldn't help telling Erik that he was to small to play with the giant Dragons but could still play with Taalion if he asked the snoring dragon nicely. With a throaty chuckle, the small dragon stretched and took to the air in response to the child's questions.

"But I thought you weren't returning to the Palace, due to the new laws on magic use?" Eragon asked the still knitting Angela.

"Well, sweetie you know me I bounce from place to place, plus I could feel the beginning of something." She said mysteriously, sparing a second to glance at Rayden and then at Taalion, who was know dive-bombing Erik while the boy ran around the hall laughing and squealing.

"Ah of course, tell me why your knuckles didn't say me I would return?" this statement caused confusion to well up in Rayden. Knuckles? What the hell.

Before he could ask, the hall doors opened and Arya glided into the room and whispered something in Eragon's pointed ear. With a nod Eragon motioned Rayden to join the conversing trio.

"Now, Rayden we will be leaving in one hour, before that I need you to know that I am taking you as my personal apprentice. When we leave the child Erik will ride with Arya and Angela on Fírnen while you and I will ride Saphira." Rayden was startled to hear that he would be leaving his home so soon. "We will be first travelling to Carvahall Castle to visit my cousin Roran, and then Arya has business to take care of in Ellesméra. After that we will travel to Hvitr-Kverst were you will begin your training?"

With that, Eragon spun on his heel, strode towards Saphira, and in three bound scaled her massive bulk before lying back in the saddle and falling asleep.

* * *

**(A/N)**

I know that this is short, but the next part will be longer, the next part will include Roran, The Elves and rumors of a Red Rider.

Also the Pensive was copied from Harry Potter. I don't own it!


	3. Authors Note: Competition

**Competition Time:**

* * *

I have a slight case of writers block and can't decide on a name for Rayden's Blade.

Leave a review with a name and definition and the best will be featured in the story.

Next Chapter (Part III) should be up this week

* * *

_**Dragon Rider of Hogwarts**_


	4. Part III

The Cycle Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle, I only own my original Characters, ideas and plots.

**Journey to the Elves**

Rayden woke to the morning sunlight creeping across his face through the open window opposite his bed. Sitting up Rayden shook the sleep from his head before glancing at Erik who was curled up in the bed next to his, with an arm wrapped around a snoring Taalion. After ensuring, the two would not be waking any time soon he moved out of the room that the Queen had given the trio towards the baths. After sinking into the warm water, the new Rider thought about how much his life had changed in the space of one day. Proceeding to wash himself Rayden allowed his mind to wonder to what the day would hold.

Eragon had said they would be travelling to Hvitr-Kverst to begin training himself and Taalion in the ways of a Dragon Rider. Although they would be stopping first with Eragon's cousin and his wife in Fort Carvahall before voyaging to the elves as Arya had 'Royal Matters' to attend to with her citizens. This was what caused the young man to worry as he had met elves in the Capital City and saw how even after years of peace they still did not fully trust the other races that belonged to the Empire. This worried him as he remembered tales the old war veterans told about how they treated the humans and dwarves fighting in the National Guard against Galbatorix and his twisted views.

Brushing the depressing thoughts aside Rayden rose from the stone tub and dressed in silence. Walking into his room he saw Erik was still sleeping but Taalion was perched at the end of the bed waiting for Rayden to return.

"_Good Morning Taalion, how did you sleep?"_

"_Better than I have in over one thousand years, it is nice to be able to stretch out and sleep."_ The dragon replied, "_What time does the Elder wish us to leave?" _

It took Rayden a moment to remember that as a Rider he was now required to address Eragon by his rank.

"_At eight, he wants to leave as soon as possible." _Rayden answered before moving to wake the snoring lump that was his surrogate brother. "_Erik, Erik wake up, it's time to go._" The only reply he received was Erik turning on his side and proceeded to snore loudly. After five more minutes of fruitless attempts by both Rayden and Taalion, the young dragon turned and glided to Rayden's bedside before grabbing the basin of water and, rising up on his wings the dragon proceeded to pour the contents of the water over Erik.

As soon as the water touched the boy, Rayden ran from the room with a wheezing Taalion following, struggling to keep up as he laughed. Ten minutes later Rayden was sitting discussing the advantages of swords over bows with Eragon, his breakfast was interrupted as a Erik ran up to him and in one quick motion proceeded to dump the contents of Rayden goblet onto the mans head. Spinning around on his stool Rayden grabbed Erik around the waist and began to tickle the boy mercilessly.

"Stop! Stop I give up, I surrender just stop tickling me!" the child shrieked as Rayden's fingers assaulted his under arms.

"Fine," Rayden spoke in a mock posh voice, "but remember who I am, Rayden the Tickler, before you decide to poor orange over my head." He said this last part with a grin to reassure Erik he wasn't mad before filling a bowl and goblet for the boy to eat and turned back to a highly amused Eragon and Arya. "You were saying something about the range of a bow, Master?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. Something about range over reach or some other redundant point." Arya answered before throwing Taalion several more pieces of bacon to add to the growing stack of breakfast items beside the silver Dragonling.

"Rayden, when we leave today I want to make sure you understand that effective immediately you are my own Dragon Rider apprentice as Taalion is Saphira's." Eragon said looking into Rayden's eyes. "As of tomorrow we will begin your studies of the Ancient Language and Magics, swordplay, archery including technique. Taalion you will be taught flight and aerial battle techniques by Saphira and occasionally Fírnen."

"_Of course Master, it will be an honour to train under you and the Sky-Ladies watch, as well as yours, Drottning." _Taalion replied, at the use of the elfish title Rayden was reminded once again that he was sitting opposite royalty. It still made him pause and think about whom he was to become and according to Angela, it was to be a great hero.

"I agree with Taalion, Master Eragon, it will be an honour to learn under you and Lady Arya." Rayden replied humbly.

"Well then we will leave within the next half hour, but first I have some gifts for you Rayden," turning to Arya he grinned before saying, "Arya, love, could you get the package from Saphira's saddlebags? Ouch! That hurt!" he exclaimed as Arya thumped his shoulder, smirking before walking over to the large forms of Saphira and Fírnen, both of whom were highly amused at the abuse there leader was suffering from.

"_I warned you little one, do not anger a female, especially when said female is your life-mate and in her… condition."_ The blue dragon broadcast to the three riders and other dragons. Before Rayden could ask what Arya's condition was, he was distracted by the loud belch emitting from Erik, who had just finished his third helping of breakfast. After chastising the now relaxing child, Rayden turned to see his new master was focusing on his eggs, while trying to hide his tomato red face. A glance at the returning form of Arya, who was fighting to hide her own blushing figure, shaking his head Rayden, took the bag Eragon was offering to him.

A curious Taalion asked his amused Rider, "_What is it that is causing our teachers to transform into tomatoes."_

Snorting at the mental image of two tomatoes atop a dragon, Rayden replied to Taalion saying he had a fair idea of what caused it but was not sure. Finally, opening the bag he saw it was larger on the inside than it appeared to be. Reaching in he pulled out a scabbard containing a silver sword, a bow shaped from what appeared to be ebony and a quiver containing arrows tipped with the same substance. As Rayden placed the weapons onto the table before reaching in and removing the last item, it appeared to be a small figurine clad in black armour.

"Umm, I understand the weapons Master, but I am a little old to be playing with toys." Rayden spoke before Eragon took the figure and placed it on the ground next to him and Arya.

"Allow me," Eragon replied before muttering a phrase of magic under his breath and moved back to stand over Arya's shoulder as the small figurine was surrounded in a whirlwind of colours. As the light intensified Rayden, Taalion and Erik averted their gaze before they were blinded. As the glow subsided, the threesome turned to see a now fully sized mannequin in place of the figurine. Moving forward Rayden inspected the armour, realising it was indeed made form ebony. The chest piece, pauldrons and helmet were inlaid with silver in a swirling design around the edges.

"It's beautiful, is this for me?" Rayden asked as he continued to marvel at the piece of artwork before him.

"Yes each Dragon Rider receives a set such as this fitted with magic until we get to Hvitr-Kverst were our smith fashions a personal set, unique to each Rider. The same applies to the blade, it will be replaced with a Riders Sword," Eragon answered "The bow however is yours to keep, it is enchanted by me, Arya and our Elder Dragons. It is a gift from us and is unique throughout Alagaësia, if you wish when you receive your blade you can alter the colour of the bow to match."

"That husband of mine is because you like to show of, especially in front of your brother." Arya said, smirking at the flustered reaction this brought from Eragon.

"Right, well umm… I'll go inform Nasuada that we are leaving now, umm… Rayden you get that armour on and Erik I have a robe for you to wear, it can get chilly in the sky." Eragon stated as he hurried out the door.

"Ahh that husband of mine, now Rayden see to yourself and Erik here try this on and I will alter it to fit you." Arya said still smiling at Eragon's reaction while handing Erik a splendid blue and green robe.

**_***_{}_***_**

Three hours later, Rayden was marvelling at the view offered to him from atop the airborne Saphira's back. Looking forward he tightened his grip around the frightened Erik. Originally the child was to travel with Arya and Angela but his fear of heights caused the two women to send him with Eragon and his surrogate brother. Looking back down Rayden watched as farms and rivers flew by at such speeds Rayden now understood how Eragon and Arya had gotten from their Stronghold to the Capital City so quickly. Still he thought as Taalion swooped over Saphira, enjoying the chance to fly unhindered by walls; it amazed him that they would arrive at Fort Carvahall in less than thirty minutes. Sighing he called out to Taalion through his bond to Taalion to ask him what he thought of the days events.

**_***_{}_***_**

Roran rushed through the castle trying to find his daughter Ismira before his cousin arrived with his bride. Even though Roran had spoken to Eragon through their communication mirrors, he still missed his cousin and he knew Ismira missed her Godfather.

"Ismira Copperlocks, where are you. Your uncle will be here soon and we have to get ready." Roran called as he entered yet another room, cursing himself for building such a large castle Roran retuned to the Grand Hall to find his wife laughing with Ismira beside her and their ten year old son Garrow on her knee, all three turned when he entered and burst into laughter at the sight of his red face.

"Oh, Roran you know Eragon wouldn't care if we lived in a pigsty, never mind a castle. He will just be happy to meet his family after so long. Plus you know he wants to boast about finally wedding Arya." Katrina spoke, shifting Garrow to her other knee while running her free hand through their daughters thick copper locks. "When has image ever mattered to Eragon, look at the abuse and discrimination he faced before the New Empire, as a Human Rider from the Elves and abuse for practicing magic from the Varden. I tell you, husband of mine, your brother would not care if we were poor and still lived at your farm."

At his wives, words Roran blushed and nodded his agreement, sitting in the seat beside his wife he pulled his daughter on to his lap and thought back to the final days of the Great War were he had almost unwillingly left Ismira without a father. He still felt indebted to Eragon for slaying the Tyrant King and wanted to thank him in any way he could. With a sigh he lay his head back onto the chair to rest before Eragon arrived.

**_***_{}_***_**

"We're here!" Eragon shouted as Saphira, Fírnen and Taalion pivoted forward and dove towards the earth. "Hold on tight!" As Saphira steepened her dive Rayden wrapped his arms around Erik to the point were the boy was in more danger of being broke in two than falling of the diving dragon. As the ground sped up to meet them Rayden could see a castle standing out among the small city, Carvahall was no poor mans town, I was one of the most well defended area in the Empire, aside from the Capital. Ten feet from the ground the trio of dragons flared their wings in unison, halting their descent to the green floor beneath them.

When Saphira landed Rayden opened the ties on his feet like Eragon showed him and climbed down the hind leg of Saphira before turning to catch Erik as Eragon passed the giggling child to him before leaping down himself.

"_You did not squeal as I thought you would, young one." _Taalion spoke gliding down to land on Rayden's shoulder almost causing his knees to buckle.

"Hey!" Rayden responded before pouting as Eragon laughed before taking Arya's hand and walking towards the City Gate. Hurrying to catch up Rayden ended up walking side by side with Angela who was inspecting the castle while muttering about predictable human architects. Rayden followed her gaze and examined the castle, five towers rose above the walls, four positioned in a diamond while the fifth rose higher than the rest. The entire city was surrounded by a thick wall adorned with large golden banners depicting a blue dragon clutching a blazing sword set above three silver crowns. The Seal of the Dragon Riders. Rayden knew even the White Palace in the Capital was only allowed to hang these on the anniversary of the Varden's victory. Chuckling he realised being the cousin of the Hero of Alagaësia had its benefits.

A shout from behind caused Rayden to spin with his blade half drawn before realising the noise came from Erik, who had been struggling up the steep incline to the City, was caught from behind and lifted onto Fírnen's head, snorted as the boy's squeal once again dissolved into giggles. Smiling at seeing Erik finally having fun, he thought to the story of how Erik ended up as a servant in the Queen's court. Like Rayden, Erik had been from a noble family although his father was killed by an arrow meant for a visiting Urgal noble. Erik was three at the time and within the next year; his mother took her own life due to a broken heart. This left Erik in the care of his mother's sister and here greedy husband. Wanting the family gold for themselves Erik was disowned in favour of their older son, who was as Elva had told him Erik's opposite in every way, he was cruel and spiteful to those below him and was fool when it came to matters of court. Elva had found the young boy living in the same sewers Rayden had found Taalion's egg. She admitted she was searching for a large magical signature, which she had lost when she found the ragged child.

Erik was brought into the castle and nursed to health before being inducted as a servant to the court. He had evaded drawing attention to himself until the previous day when Rayden had stopped the now dismissed Surdan from hurting his new brother.

Rayden was brought back to the present as the steel gates opened and a double line of people carved a path through the city allowing the odd group to pass on, many gazing at the silver Dragonling walking beside Rayden and the child atop the Elf Queen's dragon. As the moved through the city, Rayden noticed that no one in the city was homeless or poor. Unlike some of the Empire's cities, it seemed that in Carvahall each citizen was equal in standing and in wealth. This thought pleased Rayden as he knew that when they were alone Rayden would speak to Eragon about trying to implement this through the Empire.

As their procession halted at the foot of the steps of the castle, standing at the top of the castle steps was the Stronghammer family, even after all these years the man still refused to take the titles and rewards offered to him by the Empire and Surda. The only accepted titles were those that named him friend to the Dwarves, Urgals and Elves. It was not a surprise to see the guards lining the city to be made up from a mix of those races.

"Eragon, my brother, welcome home." A beaming Roran spoke s he moved down the steps to greet his brother in all but blood.

**_***_{}_***_**

After the formal greetings were completed Rayden and Erik followed the odd family plus Angela into a large Common Room with an opening for Saphira and Fírnen to enter through while Taalion flew down to curl up at Rayden's feet stating that the flight had greatly tired him, before promptly falling into a deep sleep. A look at the dragon's mind confirmed Rayden's curiosity that he could share dreams as well as thoughts.

"So brother, who are these two young ones and which one is bonded with the silver one?" Roran spoke while pouring Eragon and Arya goblets of mead before offering both Rayden and Erik some but was turned away and sat as Eragon answered.

"This is Rayden Wiseaxe, a Child of Prophesy; he is the Rider of Taalion SilverClaw, and my new apprentice. The small child is Erik Wiseaxe, Rayden's adopted brother and will be travelling with use to Hvitr-Kverst to train with his brother." Before Roran or Katrina could speak Erik, whose head had shot up out of his shy pose at the words 'adopted brother' immediately turned to look at Rayden with a questioning look on his face before blurting out,

"Amireallyyourbrothernow?"

When asked to repeat himself Erik took a deep breath and speaking at a slower pace, "Am I really your brother now? I didn't think you were serious when you asked my thoughts before we left."

"You are, and I was serious, I will show you the papers Elva provided me with before we retire to our beds." Rayden answered. Those gathered, aside from Angela who was once again knitting a new pink scarf, couldn't help but smile as the expression on the nine-year olds face changed from one of disbelief to jubilation in a short space of time before chuckling at the child launched himself at his brother repeating words of thanks.

After Erik had calmed down Roran introduced Ismira and Garrow to the group before Katrina proudly announced that she was pregnant for a third time and the Elvin healers at the castle had confirmed it was a girl. At these words Ismira squealed in joy while Garrow grumbled about there being another girl around to annoy him. After another hour, during which Katrina and Roran received a blessing from both Eragon and Saphira that the child would be healthy, the three children were sent to play in the courtyard while the adults moved onto serious business.

"Eragon, have you heard of the troubles within Surda, it seems that since his marriage to the new Queen Mia of Glasgowhelm, his Alchemy practices have produced several worrying results and the citizens are petitioning Nasuada to force him to stop or they will rise up and force him to step down. It is shaping up to be a repeat of the Great War on a smaller, equally deadly scale." This news caused Eragon to frown, as he asked who were rising and what the experiments created.

"Well from the report that I received it seems a group has formed, Liberties Truth, and are dedicated to stopping practice of Black Power. It also seems that the experiments have required the sacrifice of human lives. The latest result was a creature that sucked the happiness out of the city before feasting on one guard's soul. Thankfully the monster was trapped by one of Orrin's Court Mages." Roran answered, refilling his empty goblet, "My main concern is that even if Orrin is forced to abdicate his throne, the hunger for power and glory will never me sated. It worries me that some of his experiments may escape and truly harm our country."

"Hmm, I will consult with the Elder Dragon Council on the matter when we return to the Isle. This news worries me, the Soothsayers' Prophesy, Taalion and now this threat of war, it seems our time of peace will not last."

**_***_{}_***_**

The group of travellers spent the following week with Eragon's family, during this time Rayden began his instruction in the Ancient Language with Arya, Swordplay and Archery with Eragon, while Taalion was tutor on Aerial manoeuvres with Saphira and Fírnen. Both elder Riders hoped Taalion would be ready to carry Rayden and Erik from Ellesméra to Hvitr-Kverst. Eragon assumed that if Taalion's growth rate were equal to Rayden's increasing level of skill and power over magic, the new Dragon Riders would be a force to be reckoned with.

"Focus Rayden, feel the energies move around you, feel the power within your surroundings." Eragon lectured from his position atop a low hanging branch in a nearby tree, watching Rayden as he meditated on expanding his minds reach. "Energy is in a constant state of change, it cannot be destroyed nor created, only changed. For example, if you were to fall while in flight with Taalion and he was unable to catch you, as opposed to wasting your energy supplies and time forming a spell to stop the fall, absorb the energies of movement and allow that to fuel your stop."

"How, I can't feel the energy outside of living beings, I mean I can feel the wind moving but how do I absorb that?" Rayden answered rising from his seated position on the forest floor. Moving to the edge of the cliff, he watch as Taalion twirled and twisted in the air as Fírnen and Saphira watched on. As the sunlight hit the silver scales of Taalion's back, Rayden was enthralled as the light was broken and reflected of the dragon, giving the appearance of a star moving through the evening skies.

"In time you will learn, to have accumulated as much power and skill in such a short time shows that you are destined for something great." Eragon spoke, pointedly ignoring the blush creeping across Rayden's tanned cheeks. "Come, let us begin the journey back to Carvahall, if I bring you back late again both Arya and Katrina will have my head for worrying your brother." Eragon paused to call fro Saphira to return while Rayden copied his actions resulting in Taalion turning in mid air before diving straight at the two Riders, flaring his wings before he reached the flat area at the edge of the cliff and gliding down to land beside his bonded.

"_How have you progressed in your studies, young one? It seems as though you grow more powerful with each passing day." _Taalion spoke, turning his head into Rayden's open hand as the young Rider absentmindedly scratched the soft scales under his skull.

"_I am making progress, I just wish I was able to do as well in my other studies as well, I don't think Eragon has fully forgiven me for shooting his cousin in the backside yesterday, I didn't expect the man to jump out on me, he's lucky he turned or Katrina wouldn't have been amused!" _Rayden replied as he glanced at the silver dragon that now stood shoulder to shoulder with the him, Taalion's rate of growth was still puzzling, though the young dragon didn't seem to mind the attention.

"_True, although you did not see Elda-Eragon telling Arya of it, from the laughter that followed I do not believe he was truly angry."_

**_***_{}_***_**

"RAYDEN! Wake up, come it's time to go. WAKE UP!"

The sudden noise caused Rayden to jerk and sit straight up, a dagger in his hand. Turning to the source of the noise, he saw a sheepish Erik standing at the door. Seeing the boy, Rayden put the dwarven blade under his pillow and got up before turning to Erik.

"Why, may I ask was it necessary to wake me like this brother." Rayden asked, trying to keep the mirth out of his voice as Erik almost burst with answers.

"The Elves, were going to see the Elves today, come on get dressed." Erik answered, wondering why his brother was not excited about this.

"Ahh, I forgot about that. Wait I thought Eragon said we would be leaving after dinner," Rayden glanced out the window of his room into the courtyard, seeing the giant clock tower, a device made by the dwarves and enchanted by the elves. "It's not even eight in the morning."

"I know but you promised we would go swimming yesterday, but you were to busy." At the sight of tears forming in the boys' eyes, Rayden immediately felt guilt, his training session had taken longer than he expected yesterday.

"Don't worry, I asked Roran and Eragon last night when you went to bed, everyone will be heading to the lake for the day to celebrate and relax." Rayden paused for a minute, as Erik's smile got wider with each word. "Katrina insisted actually, it will give Garrow and Ismira time to have fun with their new best friend." At the mention of Ismira, a blush covered Erik's face before he turned his gaze to the floor.

"I can't swim well; I barely stayed above the water in the baths in the servants' quarters at the palace. Will you help me? I don't want to humiliate myself in front of Ism… everyone else." The mistake Erik made caused Rayden to smile; Eragon owed him ten pieces of silver.

"Well then we'll just show **everyone** how well you can learn. Now go I have to get dressed, and get your pack, I want to make sure you have everything packed." Rayden answered before turning to his dresser and getting ready for the day ahead.

**_***_{}_***_**

The sky was mercifully clear as the day progressed, providing heat and light for the party flying towards the lake near the base of the Spine Mountains. The rays of light cascaded of the gem-like scales of the three dragons, leaving the clearing were their group landed looking as though it was full of rainbows.

"I remember when Uncle took us here, for the weekend. Auntie wasn't impressed when we showed up soaking wet and with a fever." Eragon said as he and Arya used their magic to set up the site with everything they needed.

"I remember in my own youth, my father and I often spent time wandering the forest by ourselves, it was nice to be away from the political side of our family." Arya answered, the pain showing in her voice, the fifteen years since the death of Queen Islanzadí had done nothing to heal the wound in Arya's heart. "I still miss her, does the pain ever go away." The last part was muffled as Eragon pulled her into a hug before the other saw her crying, it didn't bother him but he new that Arya would be embarrassed over it.

In the ten years they had been together, Arya hadn't been able to wait full ten agreed, mostly due to depression from her mothers death, and left her home in search of the new Dragon Order. It had taken time and effort, but Eragon was able to pull her out of shell, until she had become comfortable with displaying her emotions as opposed to a blank mask.

"Oi, you two, leave the lovey dovey stuff, there are children present!" Roran shouted from the shore were Garrow and Erik were splashing about, soaking Roran before Eragon could answer. Grabbing both children by the waist Roran ran and leapt into the lake, submerging all three boys and splashing Katrina and Ismira, who were watching the dragons float across the surface of the lake.

As Eragon joined the group, he watched as Rayden and Taalion attempted to see how long Rayden could sustain a bubble of air around his head allowing him to breathe freely under water. The boys' magical capabilities astounded Eragon; Rayden was able to bend his magic to his suit will using the simplest of terms, without the use of the True Name of the Ancient Language. As he watched, his family enjoy themselves, his thought drifted to the previous days training session.

"_Rayden, you remember what I told you about understanding an element, a true master of magic can see the connection between water and a gemstone." Eragon always began the instruction of magic by copying the instructions of Brom and Oromis had given him when he first studied magic. "Watch, **Adurna!**" _

_A sphere of light formed over Eragons' Gedwëy Ignasia before coalescing and forming a flawless, colourless diamond. Turning to Rayden he tossed the precious stone to the boy, who managed to catch it despite his awe struck form._

"_Now you will try, do not be disappointed if it does not work, even the Dwarven Riders have trouble forming the gemstones. Now repeat after me." Eragon proceeded to give Rayden a spell that would allow him to cut of his magic if he became to drained. Watching as the boy copied Eragon's previous stance and repeated the phrase of magic, Eragon was astounded to see the process happen step by step as it had for him, resting in Rayden's palm was a blood red ruby._

Eragon was brought abruptly back to the present as a huge wave surged from the centre of the lake, drenching everyone present. It appeared that Erik had challenged the others to see who could make the largest splash, apparently that included the three dragons. A spluttering Arya rose from her position beside Eragon before using a phase of magic to sent blasts of water and air at the three dragons, this of course resulted in a water fight of epic proportions, Eragon and Arya provided the non-magic users with tools to fire the water. Rayden used his growing skills to blast Taalion with high-pressured water, prompting the dragon to divert his attention long enough for Garrow to pour water over his head.

What happened next surprised everyone, Erik had been trying to sneak around and soak Rayden when he was caught as Ismira fired a poorly aimed jet of water. Seeing the treachery of the boy, his brother proceeded to form a globe of water in each hand before launching them at the boy, Erik reflexively raised his hands to shield himself from the water was surprised to find the two globes floating in front of him.

"What the?" Erik lowered his hands and both orbs fell to the ground.

"Isn't it obvious? No." Angela spoke from her seat beside the lake, "Erik is an Telekinetic!" Angela giggled as Eragon and Arya gasped at the revelation, Erik promptly fainted in shock, only barely being caught by his brother.

**_***_{}_***_**

"It's quite simple, Erik is able to control object with mere thoughts. There has not been a Telekinetic in Alagaësia in over three millennia. I should know, he was by drinking buddy in the taverns." Angela explained to a highly confused Rayden who was sitting by Erik's bedside. The boy had not woken since he collapsed earlier at the lake. Eragon and Arya were sitting in the corner; both had grown close to Erik and wanted him to recover soon.

"So is it magic?" Rayden asked, worried that Erik might have caused damage to himself. "Is that why he collapsed, he exhausted himself?"

"No, it's not magic as you know it. The power used by a Telekinetic is both strange and wonderful. He can exhaust himself, similar to your magic but only after great stress. I think that the reason he collapsed today, was because his powers had been unlocked." Angela said, for once she seemed serious about the situation. There wasn't a knitting needle in sight. "It's no coincidence that Erik is showing some form of special abilities, don't you remember what Taalion told you?"

"_The Witch is correct, young one. I sensed great power in the child, it was untapped, but it was apparent that he had some power. I chose to bring him under our protection as some may have taken advantage of him and his innocence." _Taalion spoke to all present before Rayden could ask him anything. Despite agreeing with his reasoning, Rayden was angry that Taalion had kept it from him. He was about to question him when Erik began to stir.

"Wha… What happen? The last thing I remember was the water, floating and a voice in my head. It told me to 'be free from the bonds of a mortal mind'. What does it mean?" Erik said, sitting upright before accepting the goblet of water from Katrina.

Eragon answered before Rayden could explain. "Erik, it seems that you are a Telekinetic, I ask you to hold your questions until we arrive on Hvitr-Kverst. I promise you that they will be answered, it does however confirm what Rayden and Taalion have said about you, you are a special child."

**_***_{}_***_**

It was a happier group that left Carvahall; the second leg of their journey would take them two days. As the castle faded into the horizon, Rayden thought about what Angela had said, Erik was powerful; it pleased him that he could protect himself.

Rayden watched as the group arrived at the edges of the forest containing the Elfish city. As they moved towards the heart of the forest, Eragon pointed out the different beasts that looked up as they passed above. Finally after another two hours of flight the reached the entrance to Arya's home, the place were the treaty that brought Rayden were he was today, this was the place that the Dragons and Elves forged the Dragon Rider Treaty.

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry for the long update wait, i had stuff to sort out this week. **

**Hope you all enjoy Part III**

**Next Chapter: Elf Lords, Dragon Towers, Sword Smithing and the Name of Rayden's sword will be revealed.**

**Dragon Rider of Hogwarts**


	5. Part IV

The Cycle Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle, I only own my original Characters, ideas and plots.

**The Lightning Blade**

Rayden craned his neck in a fruitless attempt to see over the carved tower guarding the entrance into the Elves sanctuary. Remembering what Arya had told him about Ellesméra on the journey to the forest city. After the Great War the fair folk had entered into the open world, but still paranoid about the betrayal of the Tyrant King, the elves sang a wall grown from the earth to surround Ellesméra. Although both men and mer were able to pass into the city, it was forbidden to draw weapons, be they magic or others.

His musings were interrupted as the oak gates swung open when Arya raised the hand that bore the signet ring of the Royal House of Valendale, the land that the Elves had sailed from, journeying to the shores of Alagaësia. As the group stepped through the gates, they were greeted by a large crowd who, as one, bowed at the sight of their queen. A gasp ran through the crowd as Taalion walked into sight, as the stares intensified Rayden felt Taalion's discomfort growing, a glance at Arya and Eragon however hushed any comment that could be made.

Moving forward the group walked along a street, the crowd parting in silence, forming a guard of honour as the Riders and Angela strode in silence towards the Palace of the Pure Ones.

It was named after the Eragon the First and his dragon Bid'Daum and was a gift from the elves to the First Dragon Rider, only those deemed worthy by the magic's' surrounding the building. Without speaking Arya turned, glancing at Angela who simply nodded as though she had other things on her mind, the Elf Queen motioned for Rayden to step forward. As he moved Rayden felt the crowd stir, calling for Taalion to follow the young Rider whispered to Erik to stay with Eragon as the new Rider approached the woman who had since turned away from him and moved to the entrance of the palace.

"It is believed that only those deemed worthy of entry by the spirits, or the heir to the legacy of Eragon I, could unlock the doors." Arya spoke, her eyes moving across the great doors, taking in the carvings that decorated the carved wood. "No one has entered this palace since the Pure Ones domain since the time of the first Great War, when Nelia III was crowned Queen of the Elves." Looking away from the carvings Arya stared deep into Rayden's eyes before commanding him to place his hand on the door and shuddered as a pulse race through his body.

Rayden felt an alien presence enter his mind tearing through his hastily erected shield. The young man gasped as his memories were playing through his mind, the pressure in his head lessened as the presence withdrew but did not leave the landscape of Rayden's mind.

"_We find the Dragon Rider Rayden, Rider of Taalion Silverclaw, worthy of entry to the Pure One's Sanctuary, however his soul is not yet whole, he must be joined to his__ hjarta evarínya, his Heart Star, We will bring her in the morn. Until then the Rider may enter these hallowed halls." _With that, the presence receded and the doors opened on silent hinges, admitting the now thoroughly confused group, although, Rayden noted that Angela was once again unfazed by the happenings.

Entering the building the group, noticed that the building was built to easily accommodate a dragon of Saphira's size. Gazing around the room Erik felt himself being pulled toward the centre of the room, carved into the stone floor was an intricate spiral and at the centre an indent in the surface, roughly the diameter of a gold coin. Pulling of the wristband Rayden had given him as a present when he explained to Erik how he had asked Elva if he could truly adopt Erik as his brother, Rayden had then presented the leather band, inlaid with a ruby Rayden had formed, identical to the one that now adorned Rayden's Family Ring. He thought back to Rayden's work removing his uncles taint from the Wiseaxe name

_The young boy had questioned Rayden on why he never wore his ring, to which the Rider replied that his Uncle had sold it in his last days of life in an attempt to rid the Wiseaxe estate of the debt he had accumulated since taking over the estate. Deciding that the family would begin over, Rayden had spoken with Erik and Angela about creating a new crest and motto for the Wiseaxe family. In the end, Rayden had formed a golden band from the minerals in the ground, inserting the ruby into the metal ring. Using a phrase of magic Rayden had inscribed the ring with the image of a silver dragon clutching a sword. The stone was copied and attached to a leather band and presented to Erik as a sign that he was a member of the family._

Calling Rayden over, Erik used his abilities to remove the stone form the leather holster and inserted it into the indent. As soon as the ruby came into contact with the floor, the spiral glowed a pure white before the ground shook and the centre of the spiral rose upwards, revealing a hollow inside, which held what appeared to be a diamond the size of a small rock, a white light flickering inside.

"_Greetings travellers," _a voice spoke to the gathered party, _"We are the Pure One's, the time has come for us to aid the Prophesy Child and his family in protecting the beings of this planet. We have waited many years for this moment."_ Both Rayden and Erik looked up from their crouched position on the floor and turned to Eragon, Arya and Angela to ask their opinions, only to be met with three shocked faces and three bowing dragons. After a moment, Angela shook herself and spoke, her normally dreamy persona forgotten.

"Rayden, this is the Eldunarí of Bid'Daum and his Rider Eragon, the First Dragon Rider."

"_She is correct, Prophesy Child, We are the First, the children of the original Prophesy of the Grey Folk, the Soothsayer's own. We are bound to you now Rayden Wiseaxe. We will teach you and your hjarta evarínya, the ways of the Grey Folk, the witch will assist us in this matter."_

"You!" Eragon turned to Angela, who looked unfazed at the revelation, "You are a member of the Grey Folk, why have you not told us?"

"Well, if you must know I thought I deserved a rest after give you lot magic!" Angela replied, looking smug at the shock crossing the faces of the Dragon Riders, "It really wasn't that difficult to guess, I mean the facts were all there."

With a sigh, Eragon turned to Arya who was still stunned at Angela's declaration. "What do you think my love? I think we should keep this quiet until we get to Hvitr-Kverst."

"Aye, I think it is wise, we should consult with the Elders. Until then we act as though nothing has changed." The Elf Queen replied, slowly regaining her composure. "I do have one question though, why have you never used magic, in Dras Leona you said you found it difficult to use even a little magic, surely you are a master of the Ancient Language, and shouldn't magic be simple for you work."

"Ahh, but while I am classed as one of the Grey Folk, I have human ancestors, it affected my powers, I can divine the future and have other abilities but my magic is limited to a few powerful spells." The herbalist answered, still unfazed by the revelation her heritage. "The only ones aware of my origins were Vrael, Solembum and the hermit Eragon met, Tenga. All I ask is that this secret is kept between Rayden's hjarta evarínya and us."

"Why does everyone keep talking about me having a hjarta evarínya, what does it mean and why is my soul 'not yet whole'?" Rayden asked, first looking to Eragon then to the Pure Ones' Eldunarí. "Would someone please tell me what is happening?" he spoke when Eragon began to shift uncomfortably before answering.

"Basically Rayden, when a person has a Heart Star it means that they are destined to be together, a bond is formed joining the two, it is similar to the bond between you and Taalion, although it can not be blocked when a mind is shielded." Eragon spoke finally looking around to meet Rayden's eyes. "Essentially, my apprentice, you will be married in the eyes of Magic, Elves and Dragon Riders."

**_***_{}_***_**

_Rayden ran through the corridor, looking backwards, seeing the hooded figure sweeping along, gaining on Rayden with every step he took. A sharp left brought the young Rider to a dead end, spinning around Rayden drew the blade on his hip, which was immediately knocked from his grip as the creature grabbed him by the throat. With it's other hand the beast lowered the hood hiding his face, if he had any air left in his lungs Rayden would have cried out for help. The creatures face was rotted and dead looking. _

"_YOU KILLED ME RAYDEN WISEAXE!" the sentence was almost impossible to understand as the torn mouth continued taunting him, "YOU ARE THE REASON I DIED!" _

"_No, please it wasn't me I swear I haven't killed anyone, never!" Rayden managed to gasp. The creature laughed and moved forward so Rayden could see it's face, The General was looking into the eyes of his son, grinning as he plunged a curved dagger into the boys abdomen._

Rayden jolted upright, shaking and covered with sweat and breathing rapidly. Lifting the blanket, Rayden stood before glancing at Erik. After ensuring that the boy was asleep Rayden exited the room and walked down the wooden steps into the main hall, shivering and wishing he had brought a tunic. Grumbling he wrapped his arms around his bare chest and padded, barefoot, to the pillar, which contained the Pure Ones' Heart of Hearts. Sitting with his back against the cool stone, he lit a floating orb of fire with a muttered _Brisingr_. Sighing, Rayden closed his eyes, playing the nightmare over in his head.

"_What troubles you, Prophesy Child; your thoughts are those that will cause you much pain." _The presence of the First Dragon Rider and his mount entered his mind.

"My father, in my nightmare he blamed me for his death." The tired boy answered, "I suppose he is right, I could have done more to bring the evidence against my uncle, instead I ran. Like a coward, I ran."

"_Tell Us, child, did you order your uncle to poison his brother? No, well then did you actively participate in his death?" _The Eldunarí paused, waiting for Rayden to answer, when he shook his head in reply the Pure Ones continued,_ "You are not to blame, the fatal flaw of the human race, greed, caused your uncle to betray his family. This act did not go unpunished; the gods took his life in payment for such a crime."_

"But…" Rayden spoke before another voice interrupted his protests.

"You are innocent Rayden; clear your conscience of this matter. Do you think Taalion would have chosen a murder to be his Rider?" Arya asked stepping out of the shadows, "My husband would not have allowed you into The Order, now enough, dawn is coming and you must rest, after all," Arya spoke smirking at Rayden, "You have to meet your wife tomorrow. Goodnight, Rayden."

At Arya's declaration, Rayden threw his head back and groaned, how could he have forgotten he was married, and to someone he hadn't even met. As he climbed the stairs, Rayden wondered idly if she was a human, or an elf. As he climbed into bed, he was brought out of his stupor at the thought of an Urgal Bride. Shaking his head, Rayden turned on his side falling into a sleep filled with dreams of Urgals dressed in white dresses while Taalion was of to the side, drinking barrels of mead by the cartload, before setting the group on fire with a belch of white fire.

**_***_{}_***_**

Rayden woke to the sound of the forest filtering through the window in the chambers he shared with Erik. Grumbling about bloody sing birds, Rayden managed to reach the washroom without tripping over his tried feet. After a soak in the sunken tub, Rayden muttered a spell to remove the slight stubble on his tanned face. Back in his room, the young Rider paused in front of the ceiling to floor mirror, as he examined his features he noted with glee that the effects of the Dragon-Bond were beginning to show, his face had become more angled and the tips of his ears were similar to Eragon's own.

This ritual of searching for changes had begun when Eragon had explained how the bond would affect him; he also explained that eventually Rayden's magic would be changed to match Taalion. When asked to elaborate Arya had interrupted and explained that most magic Rayden performed would take on a silver sheen as the bond worked both ways, as if to confirm it Rayden was ordered to summon a flame and was startled when a sliver/white flame lit the room, hovering in the palm of his hand.

When he entered the dining room Rayden noticed that everyone else was already present and had started eating, Eragon and Arya watched as Angela explained the differences in the potential powers of a magician and a Telepath to Erik. Sitting in the chair beside his brother, Rayden filled his plate with various breads and fruits, before tuning in to Angela and Erik's rather one-sided conversation.

"So, you see eventually you will be able to command your powers with out waving your hands, which will take years of practice though, for now your mind needs a focus point to work through." The witch lectured, all the while spreading liberal amounts of jam onto a piece of sliced apple.

"Umm, Angela, your putting jam on an apple." Erik spoke up, trying to contain his giggles.

"What?" The Grey Folk spoke, "Oh, well of course I am, did you expect me to put it on an orange. That's just insane, my dear boy." She finished with a serious face, though Rayden could detect the slight twitch in the corners of her mouth.

Turing away from the humorous pair, Rayden spoke to Eragon and Arya, "Master, what are our plans while we stay here? I thought you wished to return to the Order as soon as possible." Eragon and Arya smiled at the young man before them, it was obvious he wanted to see the home of the Dragon Riders.

"Well, first things first, we have to meet your bonded, The Pure Ones were quite adamant on that fact, after that though Arya has some small matter she wishes to clear up in her duties as queen. Oh, we also need to visit the Elf Rhunön; you need a Rider's Blade. It is a custom among our order that a Rider be presented his blade before journeying to Hvitr-Kverst" Eragon said, before drawing Brisingr and placing it on the table, "Each Rider, as I am sure you know, has their own personal weapon. In the order, most of us use blades; however, the Dwarven Riders are most often more inclined to choose a war hammer."

"Why, wouldn't it be easier to simply enchant several blades, as opposed to crafting your own?" Rayden asked, watching as the light from the lanterns on the ceiling refracted of the blue blade in front of him. "Would it not be more efficient to do so?"

"Ahh that is a question you should ask Rhunön tomorrow, first though we must finish our meal and then your Star Heart is to appear." Eragon spoke the last part with a large grin while Arya and Erik laughed at the blush spreading across the young Rider's face.

"Shut up you," Rayden said, poking Erik in the side, "We'll see how smart you are when you start courting a woman, at least you'll have a choice."

"Oh dear, Erik," Angela spoke, looking up from her jam coated food, "Your dear brother seems to be suffering from a winged warble attack. Quick eat this jam kiwi, it should help repel them." This statement cause the table to descend into roars of laughter, event the resting dragons chuckled and the Eldunarí of the Pure Ones pulsed in humour.

**_***_{}_***_**

"Erik, wipe that food of your face, the Delegation of Elfin Nobles will be here any second." Rayden snapped at the nine year who was laughing as Rayden fussed over the state of his own regal set of robes.

"Calm down brother, you're the Prophesy Child; they won't care if you were an Urgal dressed in a dwarves underwear. Anyway, watch this." With a wave of his hand, Erik commanded wet towel to rise and proceeded to manipulate it into wiping the jam of his beaming face. "See, I'm getting better."

"Yippee," Rayden grumbled as he pulled the child out the door and down to the grand hall, calling out for Taalion as he went along, _"Taalion, where are you, come on you blasted dragon, it's nearly noon!" _

"_Patience young one, I am already waiting, also Fírnen says there is no need to shout." _The silver dragon's calming presence washed over Rayden as he finished, chuckling at the image Taalion sent of the two elder dragons wincing as he called for Fírnen.

"Aw come on Ray, you're not still angry at me for spilling the juice over you? I swear I was aiming for the peaches." The boy said running to keep in line with his brother, feeling a little guilty at the accident he caused by showing off his abilities the previous night. Despite the fact that Erik was only Rayden's adopted brother for little more than a week, the two boys had grown closer to each other than either of them had to anyone outside of their immediate families, aunts and uncles excluded of course.

"No I'm angry," Rayden spoke seeing the guilt flash across Erik's face, "I'm just nervous that's all, I mean I'm barely into my manhood and I find myself a Dragon Rider, the figure head of a prophesy given by a crazy jam eating witch and now I'm married, to someone I don't even know. It's just a lot to handle."

"Don't worry, remember what Bid'Daum said, she completes you, she is one half, you are the other. Now move before the bloody Elves get here and cry that the precious Prophesy One is not here to greet them." The boy said with all the conviction a nine year old could muster.

"Alright, Alright you maniacal midget, I'm going already." Rayden said, speeding up until he reached the main foyer. Upon seeing Eragon, Arya and Angela laughing at him, he realised that Taalion had been relaying the entire argument to the group. "Oh ha-ha very funny, "Oh shut up you, you try having to talk to the wife you never met."

"Rayden calm down, despite what you may think that your hjarta evarínya will not care for you, simply be kind and treat her with respect." Eragon said getting up from his position beside Arya, "It would not do well for you to make an ass of your self on the first date, would it?" Before he could protest to his master's comment, Arya reached over and rapped Eragon on the head.

"Behave Eragon, if I remember correctly, you got drunk on dwarven mead when we began courting and walked into the ocean, fully clothed I might add, searching for the Seaweed of Salvation." The Elf Queen spoke, trying to contain her mirth at her husbands ruby face. Before the Elder Rider could respond, a loud knock rang through the hall, startling everyone who had been focused on Eragon's embarrassment.

"_Ah, young one , it is your hjarta evarínya, remember the customs of greeting an Elfin Woman, bow while brushing your forefinger across your lip," _Saphira spoke to the young Rider, "_see will not be pleased if you do not respect her."_

"Yes, Lady Saphira, I remember. Alright could somebody get the door, I don't think they will appreciate the dely." Rayden spoke, groaning as Angela moved to open the wide doors, "I swear if she mentions the power of wool once, I'll bloody well turn her into a sheep myself."

As the elfin dignitaries approached Rayden tried to get a better look at the figure in the centre of what he assumed to be her personal guard, all he could see however was an intricate crown on a head of black hair. Chuckling at the impatient young man, Eragon nudged Rayden who blushed and stood still, looking up to meet the eyes of what appeared to be the leader of the Elfin troop.

The leader stepped forward, bowing at the waist to the two Elder Riders and their Dragons, pausing as his pale eyes fell upon Angela, a sharp nod to the witch found the elf turning back to face his Queen. "My Queen, I present to you the Elfin Nobles, I…"

Before he could continue Arya spoke up, her emerald eyes burning with anger, "Roliaén, I do not believe that my companions have been introduced, as you are acquainted with Eragon, Angela and the Elder Dragons, your gaze must have _slipped _when you did not notice the other three. May I present to you, Apprentice Dragon Rider, Rayden Wiseaxe, his Bonded, Taalion and Erik Wiseaxe, this young Dragon Rider is the subject of the Soothsayer's Prophesy, the one destined to save our land. You would do well to remember so!" The Queen finished gazing down at the now self-conscious elf.

"My I apologies my Queen, I merely assumed…" The elf stuttered out before Arya spoke up again,

"You assume to much, do not let it happen again. Now please introduce your companions."

"Of Course my Lady, it is as you command. I present to you, honoured guests the Elfin Nobles of Ellesméra, Lord Elinró," Roliaén gestured to an elf dressed in a set of dark brown robes, inlaid with fine golden thread, "and his life-mate the Lady Isis." This time a woman stepped forward and curtsied before stepping back and taking Erlinró's hand, "finally I present to you the High Lord Mal-Mara, Heir to the Trelyne Dynasty."

As the Roliaén introduced the third Noble, and icy weight settled in the pit of Rayden's stomach. There was only one female noble, and she already had claimed a life partner, glancing behind him to where the Eldunarí of the Pure Ones was hidden form the guest's minds. What was he going to do, he would sooner stay alone than bond with the High Lord.

As the group moved into the meeting hall, Rayden and Erik hung back, while Rayden was unsure in their role in the politics of the elves, Erik was trying not to embarrass his brother by laughing. However, this was proving difficult as Rayden was still somewhat dazed by the predicament he was in, his thoughts caused him to ignore the fact he was blocking the entrance to the room. This was preventing the Nobles aids from entering and attending to the needs of their masters.

"Rayden, Erik, come join us, we have many matters to discuss," Eragon spoke from his place need to Arya, "And for Brom's sake, let the poor girl's past you." At Eragon's last statement Rayden jumped and spun in the doorway to see a trio of elves standing smirking at the blush creeping across Rayden's cheeks.

"I...I'm sorry, I was… preoccupied, umm… I'll just sit down then, excuse me." Rayden spoke before dragging Erik and placing them both at the end of the table. Glancing up at Eragon he was relieve to see that his master was highly amused at something, most likely him, although he did nod, showing his understanding that Rayden was reluctant to take part in the discussion, turning his attention from the politics involving the elves and the growing unease in Surda. Rayden saw that the three handmaidens had chosen seats opposite the two brothers; it was the first time Rayden had the chance to look at them up close.

Two of the trio appeared to be twins, both had bright hazel eyes, both containing wisdom beyond their years, these elves appeared to be younger than Arya, but Rayden found it difficult to tell and he wasn't about to ask a woman, be she elf or human what age they were. The elves both had longs manes of silver hair that seemed to radiate magic, giving the impression of an aura surrounding both women, both however seemed to be trying to focus their attention on anything but Rayden.

It was the third elf that intrigued Rayden most, her bright blue eyes, examining Rayden with an intense curiosity, stood out sharply in contrast with her dark brown, almost black hair. It puzzled Rayden as to what he could have done to merit such a strange reaction from the odd elf; however, he could not bring himself to question her for fear of upsetting her.

After several moments of awkward silence, during which Erik gorged himself on fruit and jam, Angela smiled at the child from her seat among the nobles and the Riders, the elf who had not lifted her gaze from Rayden broke the silence,

"Greetings Rider, I must apologise for my reaction, I do not understand what came over me, I must introduce you to my friends, Ilyinía and Toéwn, the last twin elves in five centuries. I am Jóni, I am cousin to the Queen Arya, and her mother was the sister of my father." When introduced both elfin women merely nodded to the new Rider and resumed their previous positions. Jóni however had moved from her seat sit beside Rayden, Erik paused mid bite to send a knowing look at his brother, before moving up so the elf could sit beside Rayden.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Jóni, I am Rayden Wiseaxe and this is my brother, Erik, I would allow him to introduce himself but I think he might still be trying to eat every piece of food in the city." This caused Erik to glower at the smirking Rayden and, swallowing the mass of fruit in his mouth he turned to the giggling Jóni.

"I'm sorry my lady, I seem to have forgotten my manners, I am simply trying to eat what I can now before Taalion, that Ray's Dragon, eats the entire stock." With this the boy turned his back on the two and continued his miniature feast, completely ignoring Taalion and the Elder Dragons' protests that they would not gorge on fruits and other prey food.

"Hmm, usually he has better manners, but he is correct, when we visited Carvahall, both he and Taalion seemed to be competing for the title of who had the largest stomach. I think Taalion won, but only by a slight amount."

"_Bah, young one, you forget that I still won, regardless of by how much. I am the superior one when it comes to me and the mind-mover." _Taalion spoke from his position behind Rayden's chair.

"Hush Taalion, this is not the place for you to boast," looking back to Jóni, who seemed to be enjoying the bickering, smiled at Rayden. The smile made Rayden's mind jump into overdrive, causing him to blurt out the first question that came to mind. "Would you like to accompany me on a walk of the city, while the elders are talking about the laws and code the city must follow?"

"I would be honoured Rider," the elf girl laughed as a blush rose from Rayden's chest and spread to his neck. "Well are you coming, or am I to assume you wished to go separately?" she spoke, a hint of a smile creeping into the corners of her mouth.

"Of course, let us be of. Erik, stay with Taalion, do not wander farther than the garden boundaries. I will be back later." Rayden spoke as he wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and escorted a beaming Jóni out of the room. Watching the pair leave, Taalion spoke to the Elder Dragons, without channelling his thoughts to the other inhabitants of the room, _"Already the bond has begun to form, I believe that the prophesy will force them to accept it soon, possibly this eve."_

"_Do not worry, Silverclaw, your Rider will not be harmed by the bond, in fact the gifts it will provide could save his life."_ The Pure One's spoke to the dragons, the power in his voice soothing Taalion's worries for his Rider.

**_***_{}_***_**

Rayden and Jóni passed through the elfin city without meeting anyone, when questioned Jóni explained that most of the cities inhabitants were having lunch or wandering the forest. As they entered the lush forest, the pair followed the stream that ran though the city until they arrived at a small pond.

As the sat side by side, Rayden explained his upbringing, his father's murder, living on the streets and his bond with Taalion, he did not know why but he felt that he could open to Jóni, only Taalion knew as much as the elf girl did. In turn Jóni explained her life in Ellesméra, how she was not allowed to take part in the war because of her mothers wishes that she be kept safe from the danger Galbatorix posed to their race, it was only her vow in the ancient language to her mother that prevented her from joining her cousin Arya on the frontlines.

"Why did you run Rayden, wouldn't it have been easier to have stayed, you could have appealed to the governors?" Jóni asked after both had given their stories.

"My uncle wouldn't have allowed me to survive; he saw the Wiseaxe estate as his own birthright, not mine." Rayden answered, looking out over the calm water. "He would have had me locked away, or killed. It was better for me to run; I haven't seen my home in many years."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't pry, and it is not my business." Jóni answered, reaching forward to take the young Riders hand. "I will not ask again."

Grinning at the blushing elf, Rayden squeezed her hand, "It's ok, I'm not afraid to discuss my past, it's just that you, and Taalion are the only ones who know what my life was like before I came to Ilirea. It makes me happy that you know as well." Rayden did not know what caused him to speak so truthfully to the kind elf, Rayden felt as though the more she knew, the happier he would be.

"Why? What could you gain from telling me this?"

"I… I don't know why I told you this, it just seemed important." Rayden stammered, blushing as he looked at their intertwined hands. Looking up at her face, Rayden was over come with the urge to kiss her, Rayden was startled to see the elf lean forward to meet him, neither noticed the aura surrounding the two, nor the music that seemed to flow through the forest when their lips meet. With a flash both of them collapsed against each other, exhausted.

**_***_{}_***_**

Rayden awoke with a groan, rising he found himself inside some form of workspace, wherever it was the air was heated to the point were it caused Rayden's tunic to stick to his skin. Glancing around the room he spotted a figure dressed in a heavy set of robes, along with a blacksmiths apron, she was rubbing a cloth over Jóni's face.

"Your lucky, all that happened was a sever cause of exhaustion, both magical and physical. It's a good thing that your Master informed me what would happen to you, your bonded is fine as well, in case you were worried." The elf called over her shoulder, "Now let her rest, you follow me."

With a final glance at Jóni, Rayden followed the elf into an adjoining section of the room; this area contained a forge, burning with a mixture of blue, green, golden and white flames. Following Rayden's gaze, the smith spoke up.

"It's dragon fire if that's what your wondering, given by Saphira, Fírnen, the Elder Dragon Glaedr before he was killed, and a curious little dragon called Taalion, he and a young human named Erik, wouldn't leave me alone until I promised that I would send word that you were awake." The elf, how Rayden now understood to be Rhunön, handed Rayden a heavy pair of gloves and a spoke in the Ancient Language, forming a spell that would protect the pair from the flames. "However, we have more pressing matters that we must attend to, I am told that you are the Rider of Prophesy; if you are you are going to need a sword unlike any I have forged before, one more powerful than the new Riders combined. A sword forged in the fire of four dragons, now open your mind, I need to see how you move when fighting, and all new Riders are included in the forging of their own sword. Now open your mind, I will assume control of your body, guiding you through the forging."

Taking a breath Rayden closed his eyes allowing elf to assume control of his body. As the smith manipulated his body through the process of constructing the blade of the sword, Rayden opened the channels in his mind to allow his magic to spread through his body. As he shaped the metal, he was aware of Rhunön singing in the Ancient Language, imbuing the metal with spells of protection and strength, seeing this Rayden pushed his magic into her song, increasing the potency of the spells. As they waited for the metal to cool, Rhunön told Rayden how Eragon had uncovered a mass deposit of the Star Metal used to shape the Riders weapons.

Finally, after the metal had cooled, Rayden was made leave the room to send word to Erik that he was awake. After ensuring that the elf courier delivered the message, Rayden returned to Jóni, sitting on the stool beside her bed, Rayden smiled to him self, finally he understood that this was his Star Heart, his wife. While he was still shocked at the idea of being married, Rayden found that the fact it was this elf pleased him greatly.

After an hour of waiting Rayden rejoined, the smith who seemed rather pleased with herself and glancing towards the table, on which rested a sword wrapped in a linen cloth. Reaching out Rayden removed the blade from its casing, holding up the sword Rayden found himself wielding a hand and a half sword. The handle was in the shape of a carved dragon, circling the grip until it reached the pommel where the dragon split in two, each head supporting the giant diamond set into the weapon. Finally, Rayden's eyes travelled up the blade, while most swords were made from steel and had a silver appearance this sword scattered the light from the forge up and down the blade, giving the image that the sword was glowing in its own light.

"Are you pleased Rider, I am. This blade is far greater than any other, even Eragon's, I am curious though what element your blade will incorporate. Your masters was flame, the dwarves and Urgals channelled earth, their attacks stronger than normal Riders, most of the elfin and human Riders held the element of air, being able to move faster and more accurately." The smith paused, giving Rayden time to consider this. "Now give me the name of your sword and I will inscribe the glyph into the blade."

"Hmm, I think that… Arget'dauth suits it, Silver Death. If I am the Prophesy Child then it will be a fitting name." Rayden handed the sword to Rhunön who inscribed the glyph into the blade and scabbard before handing it back to Rayden. As Rayden took the blade the elf ordered him to speak it's name out loud.

"In the name of the Dragon Riders I name this blade ARGET'DAUTH!" as Rayden spoke the name the blade crackled with energy and strands of lightning jumped along the length of the blade.


	6. Part V

The Cycle Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle, I only own my original Characters, ideas and plots.

**Elven crowns**

Rayden gazed at the slumbering form of his wife, the thought still shocked him, and thought of the previous days events. The bonding of the hjarta evarínya had been a shock to both Rider and Elf, though Jóni had accepted the bond without question. Rayden however was more troubled by it, he wasn't raised in a world were magical marriages were common place, no when he lived in the city men and woman would court for years before they decided to marry.

However, Rayden admitted to himself that aside from her beauty, Rayden found that he could share with her more than he ever could, more than Eragon knew, more than Erik, he had even revealed to her what Taalion had only seen the far recesses of his mind. She knew his every fear, every mistake, every flaw and each and every ounce of pain and guilt he still harboured over his fathers death.

"She is perfect," Rayden spoke out loud, "absolutely perfect."

"Well, that's good, otherwise our marriage would have been a tad boring." Joni spoke from the bed, "Now, husband get up and help me out of this room, I have to inform my family that I can no longer serve the Elfin Nobles." The young elf woman looked quite giddy at the thought of being free from her duties.

Grinning at her enthusiasm Rayden reached out and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her up and into a hug before tilting her face towards him and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. "Now, lets go find your family, I have to meet the in-laws, although doesn't that usually happen first. Oh well I suppose they'll just have to deal with it, your mine and I'm not letting you go!" This comment caused a delay on the couples exit from the room, when they finally did however they saw Rhunön working on several decorative blades, Rayden coughed to make their presence known to the smith you looked up and smiled when she saw Rayden.

"So Rider, you finally got your bride out of bed, congratulations." She said, causing Jóni to blush. "Now, make sure you give Eragon that scroll, I would myself but the Queen has commissioned me to forge nine blades for the ceremony tonight, of you go, and do take care of that blade won't you?"

"I will Rhunön, thank for your most kind gift, I will treasure it forever, well for as long as I live anyway." The young Rider answered with a grin. "Goodbye, and thank for allowing us to use your home.

"You are most welcome, Chosen One."

**_***_{}_***_**

"Rayden where did you go yesterday? Erik was worried sick." Eragon asked as soon as he noticed Rayden and Jóni walking in to the gardens that were connected to the Pure Ones home. "We asked Taalion and he said you were safe and that we really shouldn't bother you."

Blushing as he realised the panic he caused Rayden quickly relayed the events of the previous day to his teachers, Angela and Erik, the latter of whom had proceeded to pummel Rayden when he learned that they had forged the Rider blade without him.

"You promised I could come, you swore you would let me." The child accused, Rayden quickly wrapped his arms around his brother as he saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I know I did, Erik, I swear if I hadn't been unconscious before I started I would have remembered." Rayden spoke, staring directly into the child's tear filled eyes. "Tell you what, Eragon says that when we leave Ellesméra that Taalion will be ready to fly, im sure he wouldn't mind taking you." Rayden said, glancing towards the silver dragon who simply nodded, amusement flashing in his silver eyes as Eric's mood took of at a tangent.

"Really, how fast can he go, will he be able to do tricks, like dive bombs, spins, flips..." Erik rambled on, his tears gone replaced by a wide smile as he walk along between Rayden and Jóni, holding onto both as if it was the most normal thing in the world, "Wait! Your married right?" At Rayden and Jóni's hesitant nod Erik grinned again, "So you're like my, what now? Rayden's my brother, so that means you're like my sister-in-law."

Rayden smiled at Jóni who was gazing at the boy in astonishment, they had discussed what they would tell him and she had been worried that Erik would reject her.

"I suppose I am little one." The elf answered, blushing as Rayden wrapped his arms around the pair pulling and them into a hug.

"Wait…" Erik spoke up, looking into Rayden's piercing eyes, "I don't wanna be an uncle just yet."

The two Riders and three dragons watched as the mighty Prophecy child stammered and blushed while his wife simply giggled.

**_***_{}_***_**

Later that night the group had assembled around the Pure Ones pedestal to discuss what they were going to do once they arrived at Hvitr-Kverst. It was Angela who spoke first.

"Well obviously, I'm going to train young Erik and his mind to make sure he doesn't accidentally turn the tower upside down instead of just the salt." Smiling at her young apprentice she continued, "I'm also going to teach him how to create wards similar to what I can do."

"You mean knitting socks with sheep on them?" Erik spoke up, glancing behind his chair at Taalion when the silver beast snorted at his question.

"NO, I only use crazy ideas as a shield; I mean do you think anyone would guess that I was the one who provided humans with the power to wield magic, no thought not." The witch said, grinning around the orange robes she was making. "It's a good cover right?"

"Umm… yeah but do I have to learn to knit?" the child asked, throwing a cushion at Taalion,

"_Missed me, Missed me!"_ Taalion sang in the crowds head.

"Seriously brother, I thought you said he was over a thousand years old? I mean come on… you know what forget it, Rayden your dragon's as intelligent as a new born babe!"

Rayden chuckled as the silver dragon picked Erik up and carried the boy out of the building where a loud splash informed the group the cheeky child was taking an unplanned swim.

"Ok, while Erik cools of, I think we need to discuss what we will do, seriously this time." Arya spoke glaring at Eragon who immediately stopped giggling. "I have a message to deliver to my people tomorrow, I am unsure of how they will take it. No monarch has ever stepped aside after so short a reign."

Rayden stared at the couple, who were quickly becoming more than just teachers. Arya was willing to give up her crown simply so she could spend more time with Eragon. Looking at Jóni Rayden realised that he would do the same and more for her.

"_Are you sure, Elf-Queen, it will cause great strife among your people, you do not have an heir to pass the crown to and as such the Elder Council will have to meet for the first time in many ages"_ the Pure Ones spoke, their Heart of Hearts pulsing with each word, "_However, we give your decision our approval."_

"_The Dragon-kind support your decision, Arya, I have seen what you and Eragon mean to each other, we will not let the council oppose your decision." _Saphira spoke, looking down at the mate of her Rider, Fírnen nodded in agreement before lowering his head to look at Arya with one of his massive emerald eyes.

"_Is this what you truly want? Follow your heart nature child, we will stay with you no matter what."_ Arya was smiling at her bonded while wiping unshed tears from her eyes.

"My Queen, if I may speak, Rayden, Erik and I support your choice, though I will be sad to see you go, may I make a suggestion?" At Arya's nod Jóni took a breath before speaking, "I suggest that you leave your crown to Fera Arnai, I know that he has always tried to be fair to outsiders, he was one of the few who openly supported the High Queens cause during the Great War."

"Thank you Jóni, thank you all of you, I will think about what you have said cousin. My mother often mentioned his calls for the people to aid the Varden. Come Eragon, it is time for bed." Eragon stood, smirking towards Rayden who internally groaned.

"Now Rayden, Jóni, I took the liberty of having Erik moved into the room opposite yours. After all, you're a married man now, cant have a child seeing those erm… special activities now can we." Jumping onto Saphira the pair left before Rayden could even process what they had said.

As the remaining group laughed Rayden stomped of muttering curse to himself "Oh, bollocks, I swear I'll… wasn't my teacher I would… so powerful, my ass… tunr him into a tree…"

**_***_{}_***_**

The Elder Council had gathered under the high ceiling of the council chamber, seven ancient elves each sitting in a throne grown from a different type of tree, Rayden marvelled at the building, still amazed that the elves had sung the shape from the ground and it had stood for millennia. His musings were interrupted as the Chancellor of the council stood to officially begin the meeting. Rayden watched from the balcony were he, Erik and Jóni sat, the dragons were to large to enter and were watching from the empty window panes.

"I call to order the 4th meeting of the Elder Council, under the reign of Queen Arya, daughter of King Evandar and Queen Islanzadí." The pompous Elf spoke, smiling coldly at Eragon. "The council has been called under the order of the queen to discuss matters of dire importance. Master Dragon Rider Eragon Bromson is representing the Human race and the Order of Dragon Riders. Sky Queen Saphira represents the Dragon race."

"Thank you, Lord Nimuen. I come before the council to formally announce my abdication of the throne of Ellesméra."

Silence followed for several minutes before the council chambers erupted in roars of madness and cries of distress. The Elders attempted to regain calm, shouting for several minutes before Rayden had enough and with gripping the handle of Arget'dauth, barked a phrase of magic. The entire council froze as a bolt of lightning struck the oak table, cracking the ancient wood.

"I believe the Queen would like to explain here reasons, now sit down and listen." Rayden said throwing himself back into his chair ignoring the astonished looks the occupants of the room. "Well, what are you all waiting for? Get on with it."

The room was once again silent as the nobles looked at Rayden with a mix of shock and rage. After a moment one of the lord stood up from his wooden throne glaring at Rayden with undisguised hate, pointing at the young family trio.

"You, human are not welcome in these halls, nor is your filthy brother or the traitor you call a wife. You and your kind are a stain on this earth, even your precious Master Rider turned away from you, look at him he isn't even a human." The man's fury was overwhelming him, spittle flying from his mouth. "It is because of your race, we elves were forced to hide, to run, to fear. The Tyrant King was the cause of all the problems, he killed dragon and elf alike, while you humans joined his cause, simply because you were afraid. Your own uncle was part of the elves cult!" with this the man threw a dagger towards Erik, maddened by his rage.

Time seemed to slow as the blade moved in the direction of Erik's heart, with unparalleled speed Rayden stepped in front of the child, shielding the boy. Anger filled Rayden at the cowardly attempt his family's life, magic filling him, uncontrolled and immeasurable. Time sped up again as the blade glanced of his torso, without even pausing to consider it Rayden lept from the balcony, his magic slowing his fall. Marching up to the shocked elf he grabbed the man by his robes and pulled him forward before whispering into his ear.

"You have brought this upon yourself, you tried to harm my family, I curse you now, by my power as a Child of Prophesy I cast you out. You shall wander alone for eternity, none shall approach, none shall you nor shall the hear you. For as long as you live you will be ignored and forgotten. Go. _Gánga. __Waíse Zar'roc_"

With the final word, the man seemed to fade, until those behind him could be seen staring through him in shock. The noble turned on his heel and marched out ignoring the shouts of surprise and for Rayden to reverse his spell. Rayden however was preoccupied as the moment he cast the spell, he and Taalion were drained of energy, and collapsed in the centre of the chamber.

**_***_{}_***_**

Anarchy reigned as the unconscious Rayden was carried from the hall, towards the Pure Ones home. Saphira and Fírnen circled themselves around Taalion, ensuring none came near him. Arya turned to Eragon but paused as she saw the look on his face. It was one of sheer amusement. With a loud shout, Eragon was soon doubled over laughing until tears were running down his cheeks.

The assembled crowd stared in shock at the Master Rider, who at this point was holding onto Arya for support. As Jóni and Erik ran up to the pair, Eragon finally sobered up.

"Eragon, what was that, he did something the two of use could never do combined, and he didn't even use all his power." Arya demanded an answer from her giggling husband.

"First of, Jóni, Erik don't worry, he'll be fine. I have Angela watching over him and, our friend in the main hall is lending him energy. Now as to what he did, well that's simple." Eragon said sitting upon his own throne, pulling Erik into his lap. "His family was threatened and Rayden used his, shall we say unique power to do what he thought was right and while it may seem a little extreme, though I agree with him if anyone harmed you Arya, I would tear the very sky down if I thought it would help you."

"But that doesn't explain the curse he put on umm… the Lord, his name… I cannot remember it. The curse it truly worked." Arya breathed in amazement, she had only heard of one feat of magic that came close to what the young Rider had done and that had been the Stripping of Names during the Forsworn War. "But, he is only one person, barley even a man."

"Yes, if you remember when I told you about the Urgals that attacked us in Yazuac, I killed them with Brisinger. You said that Rayden reminded you of me, well he is more like me than you think. That's why when we get to the Tower I will take him as my own apprentice." Eragon said turning to the remaining council members. "Now I believe we have to elect your next ruler, I nominate, on behalf of the Dragon Riders, Fera Arnai to be the next King of Ellesméra."

**_***_{}_***_**

Rayden woke slowly; a low buzzing filled his ears, opening his eyes, he saw the ceiling of his own room at the Pure Ones home. Blinking to rid his eyes of the bright spots floating in front of his vision, Rayden sat up pain shooting up his spine as he did. Turning his head he saw Angela sitting by his bed, a goblet filled with a bright green liquid resting on her lap.

"Careful now, you don't want to get up to quickly." Angela said, handing him the goblet, "Drink up, don't worry about the smell. Its just something that I whipped up to help a magic user to recover their energy faster."

Taking the goblet, Rayden fought the urge to gag at the putrid smell. Taking a deep breath he downed the entire contents of the goblet, the liquid burning a trail down his throat.

"Gah, what in the hell was that. My throat, it feels like I swallowed Dragon fire." Pain flared in Rayden's throat as he spoke.

"Ah, well yes that would be the Fireweed mixed in with the Elderberries. Quite the kick if I say so myself. Now you stay here, I need to tell your family your awake, otherwise they'll tear down the house." With that the woman walked out of the room, sighing, Rayden cast his mind out through his link to Taalion.

"_Taalion, are you there? I'm ok, where are you three?" _Rayden was taken aback at the rush of emotions that flooded the bond, in the distance he heard a low roar come from the surrounding forest.

"_Young One, are you well, the curse on the Earth-Traitor, what did you do, he is gone. Not even the Pure Ones fully understand what you did, although it is a feat not seen since the Forsworn war."_ Taalion spoke to his Rider, "_Your mate and kin are with me, she is worried, I can feel the pain she is in. The fuzzy-witch approaches, she will take them to you, and tonight we will fly together."_ Following young dragons announcement, the door to Rayden's room burst open and within seconds he was struck in the chest by two humanoid shaped missiles.

"Its fine, Jóni, I swear I'm fine. Who did Eragon and Arya nominate as King?" the young Dragon Rider questioned his family, though the sound was slightly muffled by the face full of blonde curls as Erik was still firmly attached to the Riders chest.

"Well, my cousin was surprised at the Eragons choice, but they both agreed to vote for Fera Arnai. A noble that has always supported my family, but is open to working freely with the Empire." Join answered, "The council were split almost through the middle, several of the Elder lords were opposed to the choice but they were wary of disagreeing with the Riders, something about a missing Noble that had angered the newest addition."

This caused Rayden to blush and shift his brother so he could get a better look at the others in the room. Joni was sitting next to him, stroking Erik's back, trying to sooth the young boy. Angela was mixing a slimy purple concoction while reading from a large volume propped against what was a slightly human shaped skull.

Smiling Rayden thought about what he had done to protect his family. Taalion had assured him that the Elves and Riders bore no ill will towards him.

"_Young One, our teachers are not angry with your actions, in fact the Sky Queen agreed with your methods, although she was in favour of a method involving more flames, screaming and a barrel of dwarf mead."_ The dragon hatchling snorted as he pushed his head through the window next to Rayden's bed.

"I still can't believe you could do that, I mean you should have died using that much power, oh yeah I almost forgot," with that the elf woman reached over and smacked her new husband on the side of his head. "That was for scaring me!"

"Well, I… I… Oh shut up Erik. I didn't mean to collapse, anyway it was more from surprise that exhaustion, I only noticed how drained I was when I woke up."

"Yes, well I'll just have to ensure you don't make the same mistake again, won't I."

**_***_{}_***_**

It was later that night that Eragon showed up in the doorway asking to speak to the new Dragon and his Rider in private. Walking to the garden with his master Rayden was perplexed when the elder Rider handed him a large leather saddle.

"That is for Taalion, it is high time the pair of you flew together. Now watch how you attach it and then where you buckle yourself in. As the Master gave his apprentice a quick lesson in flight procedure, Saphira arrived, already wearing a dark leather and steel saddle, lavishly decorated with precious stones and other crystals.

"_The mountain Riders crafted this for me and my mind-partner when the first dwarven Rider was presented." _The Dragon Queen spoke in the boys mind after seeing the young mans curious gaze, "_and who am I to refuse such a beautiful gift?"_

At this Eragon snorted before bounding up her foreleg to nestle himself between her shoulders. "Yes, it had nothing to do with the fact the smiths said you looked even more mighty. Ouch! Damn it Saphira, just because Arya thumps me, doesn't mean you can to."

Chuckling, Rayden swung his leg over the thin saddle that he had secured to Taalion while Eragon continued to bicker with his dragon. As soon as the Rider had strapped himself in, Taalion and Saphira spread their wings before launching themselves into the sky. The forest city quickly shrank as Taalion furiously pumped his wings to maintain a close distance from their teachers.

"Taalion, this is amazing, I can see the entire forest from up her." Rayden spoke aloud, shouting over the thunderous sound produced by the beating wings.

"_Aye, young one, it is a glorious feeling; this is what I longed for while I waited in my egg, the chance to spread my wings and take to the skies alongside my Rider." _

Before Rayden could reply, Saphira and Taalion pivoted and began moving west towards an area of cliffs, jutting out from the vast green expanse of the forest. As they moved closer, Rayden was able to discern a small clearing on the edge containing a small hut made from clay and wood.

"_This is where I was taught by my masters, Oromis and Glaedr, after my father had moved on. This is were Arya taught Fírnen before we journeyed to Hvitr-Kverst, and now it is where I will teach you until we are ready to leave tomorrow, we will stay here this night and return to our families at noon."_ Eragon spoke in the young pairs minds, bracing himself as Saphira landed smoothly on the edge of the cliff, crouching low to allow Eragon to slide of her side.

Bracing himself as Eragon had, Rayden tensed as Taalion attempted to replicate Saphira's manoeuvre, albeit with a lot less grace than the azure female had accomplished. Undoing the straps of the saddle, Rayden swung his legs of the Dragon and stumbled when his unsteady legs hit the ground. Looking around, Rayden recognised the outline of the Elfin Palace, Rayden marvelled at the idea that six elves had sung the entire building out of a single seed.

"Rayden, tonight Saphira and I will show you the basics taught to each Rider pair before they move to Hvitr-Kverst. Due to your ahh… shall we say unique control over your magic, most of this will be rather simple for you to grasp, although the more complicated methods will require focus." Eragon said sitting at a rounded oak table, beckoning for Rayden to take the seat opposite him.

Sitting down, Rayden watched as Saphira nudged Taalion and they pair dived of the cliff side and rising up on translucent wings. Turning from the majestic site, the young rider faced his smiling teacher.

"Now, we will begin with simple transportation spells."

**_***_{}_***_**

While Eragon and Rayden were continuing their lesson, Erik had been summoned to the chamber of the Pure Ones to learn important magics that only telekinetic could master. As he entered the chamber, the torches seemed to grow dimmer as he drew closer to the pulsating Eldunarí.

"What is it you wished to talk to me about master?" the young warlock inquired of the massive gemstone.

_"We shall teach you what the witch cannot. We will show you how to control the very ground you walk on. We will unlock the power locked deep inside your body. When your law-brother returns and you travel to the white pillar, ask for a Joining of Bloods. This will give you further powers over the skies and other new magics."_ The deep, double toned voice rebounded inside the boys head.

Erik stared at the ancient diamond in utter confusion, asking in a shaking voice, "What is the Joining of Bloods, why does it have to be Rayden?"

"_We command great power, mage-child. We know your brother commands even greater forces. It is vital for your survival that you gain his powers. Now let us begin our lesson, We will transfer the power into you."_ With this the stone rose and a beam of opaque light struck the youth.

As the night passed the child's body spasmed and twisted as his minded was assaulted with information. As the sun rose Erik woke to find the Pure Ones Eldunarí resting on the pedestal, exactly as it had when he first activated the pedestal. Getting up, the boy patted himself down and after feeling nothing out of place he picked up the crest for the Wiseaxe family that Rayden had given him as a gift. Turning to leave the first Dragon Rider spoke once more in his mind.

"_In the end, you will fail to save those closest to you. In the end, you shall lose all that matters, you will leave this land."_

**_***_{}_***_**

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long, I meant to post it at the beginning of September but i turned 18, forgot, went back to school, forgot, deadlines, forgot, exam... forgot**

**I will try to update more often, and i will try to include more action**

**Dragon Rider of Hogwarts**


	7. Part VI

The Cycle Reborn

Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle, I only own my original Characters, ideas and plots.

Training Begins

The sun crept across the oak floor, lighting up the stuffy room, as the light moved towards the bed a figure stirred. Rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand, Rayden sat up causing the covers to fall of his chest and reveal a tangle of long, sleek hair. Smiling down at his wife Rayden pulled the elf woman closer to him. Thinking back to the previous week, the young man once again marvelled at the changes he had gone through, sure he and Jóni had not done anything… inappropriate, sure they were married, but neither was sure enough to make the first step.

Sighing he shifted the woman of his chest and began to dress in his travel gear, throwing the cloak over his arm. Moving out of the room Rayden walked down the long hallway into the dining room to find Erik and Taalion had already started with their meals.

"Morning brother, it seems we have a busy day ahead of us." Erik said, throwing a large chunk of meat over his shoulder, only for Taalion's head to snap forward swallowing it in one. "The elves have elected the new King and he wants to meet us before we leave for Hvitr-Kverst, especially our family." The child added, somewhat hesitantly.

"Well, that shouldn't be awkward at all, after all I just wiped a man from all of existence, by mistake! And why wouldn't he want to meet us, a Prophecy Child, his millennia old dragon, the elfish soul-bonded wife of the Rider and their little brother, the last Telekinetic." Rayden finished before taking a bite of his food, giving Erik time to hide his maroon hue. "Anyway, need to get you outfitted in something umm… more suiting to your status as an heir-apparent."

"Oh, wait your heir-apparent, don't you mean presumptive, I mean what about your children. Wouldn't they be more suited to the title, and anyway you and Joni are immortal, you don't need an heir?" the boy spoke, a frown crossing his already confused face.

"Just because we are immortal, does not remove the need for an heir, little brother," the voice interrupted Rayden's dismissal of Erik's question, moving to sit on Rayden's lap, Joni continued, "We both discussed this agreed that you were best suit, because as a Rider, both Rayden and Taalion are in danger. You have only to look at the former queen, her mother named her as her heir."Joni paused to allow this to sink in before continuing, "While among immortals that does not provide an immediate right to rule it provides certain leverage, Islandia still passed, providing the reason for a chosen heir."

"_Do not question their decision, young heir, I agree and while some may question it, you are by law and magic, our family."_ Taalion broadcast, causing the young child to blush further. _"Now finish we must meet the half-witch and your teachers at the palace." _Without giving the group a chance to argue, the silver dragon swept Erik up onto his back and moved out the door into the wooden streets of Ellesméra.

Laughing Rayden grabbed Joni and ran after the snorting dragon, weaving through a crowd of astonished elves. After all, it wasn't every day you saw a dragon giving a child a lift through a city of magic wielding people.

**_***_{}_***_**

The group arrived at the palace with minutes to spare, slowing to a walk as they moved through the gilded halls to the council chambers, nodding politely to those they meet along the way. Entering through a set of white ash doors, the quartet were greeted with the sight of Eragon, Arya and Angela toasting with a pair of dark haired elves and the two dragons sitting in the outer archway.

"To your long and prosperous reign, you have the support of my Dragon Riders, if you ever need our aid, you only have to send word." Eragon spoke, raising his goblet before taking a sip. "Know, Rayden, Joni, Erik come in, come in we have much to discuss in a short length of time. Now as we must be gone within the hour, its really only a formality at their point but the king has agreed that this must be presented for you part in _removing_ his competition."

The man stepped forward, only the circlet of woven gold branches gave any image of nobility. "Yes, I must give thanks to you, that man was a noble from our most, shall we say, troublesome clan. If he had been elected he would have marched on the human population." Smiling at Rayden, who was bowing his head in embarrassment, Fera Arnai continued, "I would grant you a boon for your services to me and mine family. What would you ask for? Land? Titles? Coin? I can offer you any of these."

Smiling at the king, Rayden glanced over at Erik, before speaking, "My lord, I ask only that you provide my brother with a wardrobe befitting his position as my hier-apparent. He has little in the way of clothing and I do not have the coin to provide him with these items."

Looking up Rayden saw open displays of pride in Eragons eyes, while Erik had tears filling in his eyes. The king however was staring at the Rider in shock, of all the requests he could have made, the king did not expect this.

"Very well, I will have the finest tailors in the kingdom craft these for your young heir. Jóni, if you would escort Erik to Alérë. Give her this letter and she wil she to it that you get what you need." Fera handed Jóni a letter and nodded to a guard to escort them.

After they left the remaining group sat around table, the Riders and Angela on one side, the King along with, who Rayden assumed to be his wife on the other. Rayden sat beside Angela who smiled at him before returning her attention to her ever present knitting needles.

"Now I fear we must begin with worrying news from the Surdan's, the messenger arrived early this morning; King Orrin has disappeared along with Queen Mia. The parties assigned to watch them were found in a state resembling those that do not have a soul. The only witness we found spoke of the pair being accompanied by a tall, cloaked figure that gave of an odour of death and left a chill in the air."

Immediately Rayden was pulled back into his nightmare from the earlier in the week, the ragged breathing, horrible stench and the feeling of a cold, clammy, clawed hand grabbing and tearing at his throat. Shaking his head Rayden spoke up, feelings of comfort following in from Taalion and Jóni.

"It sucked out their souls. The guards. You said they had no souls, I have dreamt about those monsters before, it felt their terrible power." Rayden stopped, the feelings once again breaking through his defences. "I spoke with the Pure Ones; they said the monsters were a creation of black magic and foul alchemy."

Arya spoke up first, "Orrin was a master of alchemy, and it is no secret that Mia was a practitioner of darker magics, necromancy being one of them." Glancing at Angela she continued, "There were reports from Surda that she was responsible for a number of disappearances in the country. Orrin would not allow further investigations, most likely because he was involved as well. The Treaty prevented Nasuada pursuing any leads."

"Our mages have been searching for a way to destroy these things, but we need a specimen for examination. Until then we cannot work much further."

"I will look into this when we return home, the Rider Vaults may provide some information, and Saphira and Fírnen can consult the Elder to see if they know of any other information." Eragon continued, pausing to glance at Saphira, "She says that the Dragons have felt a great stirring in the wild magics of the world, something evil is coming, something that could tip the balance of magic toward either light or dark for future years."

At Eragon's words Rayden felt a chill run down his spine, before he could ask any questions Angela spoke up, in a voice far more serious than any had heard her use before, "A war is coming, coming to the earth, the seas and the skies. The darkness will cross into the land of the Empire, striking at the very heart of your kingdoms, men and mer will be subjected to this evil. Only the Chosen Ones can hope to push back the dark."

Staring straight into Rayden's eyes she spoke again, "The Lightning blade and Warlocks staff shall light the way." This caused all inhabitants to glance at Rayden's blade, each lost in their own minds.

"My blade, when it was named, it… I… it was struck by lightning more powerful than any Rhunön had seen before."

"Rayden, when we complete your training, the Prophecy will be revealed to you and you will understand, until then please do not think of this." Eragon spoke laying a hand on the boys shoulder before leaving the room.

**_***_{}_***_**

"_Are you well Young one, you have not spoken since we left the fair-forest. The Master told you to think no more of the half-witches warning."_ Taalion spoke, rotating slightly to compensate for the change in wind. _"We will be more knowledgeable when we finish our lessons."_

"_I know, I know." _Rayden spoke across their bond, tightening his grip around Jóni, watching the land swoop by, their shadows no bigger than an eagles. _"I'm curious though as to who the Warlock is. I worry that we will not be able to drive back the 'dark' and win."_

"_Do not think on this, such thoughts will tear at your mind. Now how about a riddle to keep you entertained? What breaks as you say it name?"_ the dragon broadcast this to both Rayden and Joni, the elf having been curious as to what caused her husbands silence.

"What? How can something break by speaking its name? Blast it you overgrown lizard. I wish Saphira never introduced you to these stupid games." Rayden said as the answer continued to evade him.

"It's obvious my love, what do we never have when Erik and Taalion are together. Silence of course." Jóni smiled as Taalion snorted smoke from his nostrils at the jibe. Before the young Rider could answer he felt a chill fill the air, images of his father's body filling his mind, blocking out the bond between him, Taalion and Jóni.

"Land, Taalion take us down. ERAGON, the creatures they are attacking!" Rayden roared, his magic amplifying his voice across the wind. Looking above him he watched as three black creatures flew like wraiths, blotting out the midday sun.

As one the three dragons dived for a clearing in the forest below, Eragon muttering in the fast in the ancient language, a pearly shield encompassing Erik as the boy jumped to the group, huddling under the giant wing of Saphira. When the party landed they drew their weapons and formed a circle around Erik. As the first beast drew close the dragons let loose jets of multicoloured flame, engulfing the monster in an inferno.

Pausing after several minutes of life the flames died down the beast still stood, towering over the elves, its dark robes only smouldering slightly.

"_You think to defeat me, with your weak dragon breath. We have magic running through our souls, older than the dragons and the Grey-Folk. We are the demented, we are the strong, we are the Tyrants Legion!"_ the voice thundered in their heads, sounding like screeching on a metal plate.

As the creature made to reach for Arya, Rayden swung his blade at the creatures head only for it to pass through.

"_Fool! Ignorant boy, you do not realise the power you hold, nor how to use it." _The voice was laughing now, sending those in the clearing into a state of pain and sorrow. "_The Legion will destroy you, attack my bretheren, the Lightning Blade is weak and incomplete." _

Angela's warning rang in Rayden's ears as the trio moved to attack once more. Pulling himself from the dark thoughts in his head he focused on his love for Jóni and Erik and his bond with Taalion. Forcing his power into his sword he roared the name of his sword, lightning striking the upright blade, in three fell swoops the only remaining evidence of the creatures was a pile of charred and smoking bones.

"In the name of the Order of Dragon Riders, I declare you criminals of the Empire and its people." Rayden muttered as he moved to check on the almost comatose Erik. Taalion had the boy wrapped in the thin membrane of his wing protecting him from the chill that remained in the air. "Brother, can you here me, its ok they are gone. You are safe, your safe now. I'll keep you safe."

**_***_{}_***_**

"How much further, we need to rest. Taalion can't last much longer. He's still young; he needs to rest before he falls from the sky." Rayden called to Eragon as he flew between the elder Riders and their mounts.

"Watch the horizon the tower can be seen from miles around. We will arrive within moments as long as the winds stay with us. When we land Taalion can join the other dragons in the high dens." Eragon spoke his voice flowing clearly across the threads of Eragons spell. "After we induct you in as an apprentice we will talk about what you did in the clearing, as well as how you are able to manipulate magic, the Elder Council wish to speak to you."

"Master, why am I able to do what I can with my magic, yesterday I overhead some of the elves talking about summoning an element in its purest from, out of curiousity I tried and it worked. I paid no heed to it until later when we spoke of the difficulty masters have completing such as feat." Rayden spoke tightening his grip around the dozing Erik. After the attack Eragon had agreed to carry Jóni on Saphira so Erik could stay with his brother. "I didn't feel weak or tired like you spoke of, in fact I felt stronger."

"As I said we will discuss this with the Elders, now however Hvitr-Kverst approaches." Looking forward Rayden followed Eragons gaze. In the distance a spire rose from the horizon, growing as the winds carried the party ever faster. "This will be your home, now and until you move on. The tower was built using our own magic, mine and the Elven Guard. After the new Riders arrived, we added to the tower, the Urgals and Dwarves providing their own aspects and ideas.

"It truly is a wonder, Master; I have never seen anything like it." Rayden spoke, staring at the mile high building, that would not have stood, save from the enchantments of Eragon and the crafting skills of the Dwarves. The tower was surrounded by a ring of low hanging bunkers, each one large enough to house a dragon larger than even Saphira.

As the dragons moved closer Rayden could make out a platform attached to the side of the tower. Drawing back Taalion allowed first Saphira then Fírnen to land first before landing gently, ensuring not to jostle Erik. Sliding from the saddle Eragon used his magic to move Erik down, allowing Rayden to move down onto the stone floor. Taking the child from Eragon he wrapped his other arm around Jóni's waist and followed the three adults through a brightly lit hallway, the lights Rayden noticed floated an inch from the ceiling, suspended by magic.

"This passage will take use to the mess hall, we can eat and then you will be introduced to the other Riders. Tonight you and Taalion will be inducted into the Order of Dragon Riders." Eragon spoke, walking with his arm around Arya, looking more comfortable than any time Rayden had seen before. "Do you still have your armour and bow? You will need to wear it in the ceremony, and then the oath will change it to match yours and Taalion's stations."

"Well, I must say Eragon; you have done a wonderful job with these Riders, although I still don't feel comfortable this high up, I assume you have something more suited from, shall we say the more earth inclined." Angela spoke, watching the inhabitants working around the island, some simply walking with their dragons others sparring or studying. "From what I've heard the dwarves still aren't keen on flying, even their dragons seem to prefer simply burrowing straight through the earth to get to where they need to go."

"Hmm… yes, Orik seemed delighted when we told him that the dragons were happy to stay on the ground, the Elders were unhappy at first, but Saphira and Fírnen… convinced them to see the light." Eragon said smiling back at Saphira who was snorting along with Fírnen in laughter.

"_By convince, he means we threatened to throw them into the deepest parts of the sea, along with the sea serpents and fish-people." _Saphira spoke; Rayden was distracted by Erik popping up as the Sky Queen mentioned the _'fish-people' _in the seas.

"I thought you were asleep, in case you haven't noticed, were here." Jóni spoke, pulling the child into a one armed hug. "This is going to be our home for the next millennia or so." She spoke, a smiling crossing her face as Erik stared at the shore in desperate hopes of seeing one of the fish people.

"Come Rayden, its time we introduce you to the other Riders. All of them know of your importance, though they will not voice their thoughts without your permission." Eragon said, steering the party down a long hall lit with blue spheres which seemed to contain glowing water. "The lumen," Eragon spoke noticing the looks the strange lamps were gaining from the new arrivals. "An invention of my own design, after arriving here we ran low on supplies for a while and needed to improvise. I was curious about the effects of raw magic, or Chaos Magic."

Seeing the confused looks he received, the Master Rider continued. "Chaos Magic is magic in its purest form, out of the control of the Ancient Language; this is the type of magic the Elders of the Grey Folk used, before the need of words to allow elfin control." Eragon continued further down the hallway, staring forward, not really concentrating on where he was going. "I conjured a sphere of water and tried to push some magic into it. Then it glowed."

"That's amazing, but isn't that what Erik can do? I mean he doesn't need words to control his power." Rayden spoke, glancing back at Erik, now sitting atop Taalion's head. "Angela said that, after his training of course, he would be strong enough to tear apart the combined armies of Alagaësia."

"Aye, he could, but your brother is too good and pure to consider harming anyone without just cause." The Rider continued, "Erik will never be evil, it's why I did not argue with him accompanying us, he will cause no harm to our Order."

"That is good, master I worry about him and the stress this power may put on him." Rayden moved closer to Jóni who wrapped her arms around her now quiet husband.

"Now, let us not linger, the others are waiting in the great hall, though those stationed on the mainland are joining us through a communication spell." Walking through a set of giant bronze doors, Eragon guided the group into a room that dwarfed the palace in Ilirea. "Welcome Rayden to Hvitr-Kverst."

Across the great length of the hall, the Order of Dragon Riders stood proudly garbed in armours and robes of various colours and hues, each standing to the right of a dragon. The dragons ranged from massive beasts the size of Fírnen, to sparkling beings the size of a cat.

Gazing around the hall Rayden examined every person in the room. There seemed to be no clear divisions between who held which position, Dwarves stood shoulder to knee with Urgals, Elves with Humans.

"You Rayden Wiseaxe, shall become a member of our order, The Second Order of Dragon Riders. You shall train under mine own gaze, Taalion, under that of my Saphira."

Most of the assembled Riders gasped in shock at the proclamation, Eragon hadn't personally trained a rider in over a decade. Rayden started to shift uncomfortably as more and more people began to stare at him, looking for something that would make him stand out. Make him special.

"Come Rayden, we must talk, Erik please go with Arya she will show where to leave your belongings." Eragon spoke, motioning for Rayden to follow.

"Don't worry brother, I'll stay with Arya, go see what your new _master_ wants with you." The young child replied, giggling as he moved to follow the Elf through a set of ivory doors.

**_***_{}_***_**

"I'm sure your wondering why we spent so little time in the hall, to be honest it was mostly my fault. I forgot to ask your thoughts on how we should address the unique natures of your magic. I doubt many will care, but still some will fear it, especially the Elders. They do not like change." Eragon spoke, watching though the window as the men and women trained far below, sparring with both magic and blades.

"I have been shunned all my life Master, this is nothing I cannot handle. I will not hide what I am just because the narrow minded cannot see past the end of their noses." Rayden responded, sitting in an empty chair and rubbing at his tired eyes. "I am well aware of what I can do with magic and I intend to find my limits, then beat them. I promised the Gods I would protect Erik, I swore on my life I would do everything in my power to save him."

Looking away from the window Eragon spoke, "Be wary what oaths you make, often the gods can be cruel and twist even the noblest gesture into one of cruel fate. Alas, let us set aside our discussion, your training begins and at last you will begin your path to becoming a Dragon Rider."

**_***_{}_***_**

Nestled in the deepest hollows of the earth an being older than time itself awoke from its slumber, sensing the beginning of an event that would decide not only the fate of this world, but that of all worlds.

"The Great Mage rises, soon we will have our champion, whether he knows it or not!"

* * *

I am so so so so so so sorry for the long wait, i lost my muse, i know were i want the story to go, i just need ideas and stuff to fill the gaps...

i know this was a very short chapter. i have exams and revision that need done so bear with me, i would appreciate it if anyone wanted to post their own ideas or thoughts on what could be done until i finish Raydens training section...

Please Review and recommend

DRoH


End file.
